Clases extracurriculares
by JhoanRodriguez
Summary: Viendo las bajas calificaciones de su hija, Okogi Ume se vio obligada a buscarle un profesor extracurricular. Teacher/Student Au ¡!
1. Chapter 0

— Okogi Yuzuko.—El suave pero serio llamado de su madre había erizado los vellos de sus brazos, alertando todo sistema de su cuerpo. Podía palpar la molestia en su tono de hablar.

— ¿S..si?

Y con una expresión de enojo contenida, puso en alto una hoja blanca con varios números en ella, todos muy bajos.

— ¿Me puedes explicar cómo suspendiste la mayoría de tus materias en este lapso? —El miedo se hizo presente en el cuerpo de la rubia. Sus manos empezaron a sudar mientras hacía muecas nerviosas y le sonreía a su madre en un vago intento de calmar su, muy notable, enojo.

Nada parecía funcionar.

— Pu..puedo ex...explicarlo, mamá.—respondió ella dejando caer su bolso del colegio en la entrada de la casa, esperando lo peor para ella. Sabia muy bien que ese lapso no había sido el mejor, sus constantes escapadas con Harumin y Matsuri era una de las principales causas, pero su madre estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse enfadada con ella por ello. Tenía la certeza de que nada iba a salir bien para ella.

Ume inhaló y exhaló varias veces, sosteniendo el boletín de calificaciones de su hija, intentado calmar su enojo y no desatarlo en ese momento. O al menos no tan necesario. Yuzu estaba más que nerviosa con cada paso que daba, sabia que esa vez no sería como las anteriores donde su madre se esforzaba en hablar con los profesores para lograr un ligero cambio significativo en las notas de su hija, pero esa vez se había excedido del limite. Su madre no sería tan suave como en otras ocasiones.

Por un instante vio como el rostro de su madre se iluminaba, como si pasase del enojo a la felicidad. Yuzu no sabia si sentirse mejor o asustada de lo que pudiese pasar, su último castigo había sido ser privada de todo tipo de medio de comunicación y prohibidas las salidas con Harumin o Matsuri, no sabia que sería en esta ocasión.

— ¡Lo tengo! —exclamó a viva voz. Yuzu se estremeció y aceptó su devastador futuro. Su madre ya había decidido su sentencia final.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó en un suspiro de rendición. Ya se estaba despidiendo de todo tipo de salida, se estaba despidiendo de su vida social.

— Tendrás un profesor extracurricular.—sentenció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.— La hija de un amigo da tareas dirigidas, puede que ella pueda darte una que otra clase si le explico la situación. Puedes irte diciéndole adiós a la salidas con tus amigas o a pasar todo el día en tu teléfono, Yuzu.

— ¡Espera, espera! —Se puso a la defensiva. Eso no podía ser así. ¡Ella no quería un profesor! — Siquiera has escuchado mi opinión. ¡Me niego!

— Ya esta decidido, Yuzu, tendrás un profesor extracurricular. Hablare con Shou para ver si Mei tiene algo de tiempo en su agenda.

—_ ¿Mei?_ —pensó la rubia confundida observando como su madre se marchaba con una sonrisa muy radiante.

* * *

Sin encontrarle más reparaciones al castigo que le había impuesto su madre, Yuzu decidió darse un baño caliente para relajarse. Tal vez un profesor extracurricular no debía ser tan malo después de todo, ¡Tendría a alguien que le hiciera la tarea si quería! Lo único que era negativo en todo eso era que en vez de un profesor, iba a ser una profesora. No le molestaba la idea, tal vez podía convencerla para ir de compras en vez de estudiar, sonaba a un buen plan para librarse de la molesta tarea de estudiar para algún examen.

Salió del baño, ya vestida y con una toalla en la cabeza. Se sintió ligeramente más fresca que hace unos momentos, cuando tuvo la charla con su madre, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le esperaba ahora.

— ¡Te lo agradezco mucho Shou! —Escuchó la alegre voz de su madre hablándole a alguien al teléfono, lucía tan emocionada por la idea de un tutor.— Y dile gracias a Mei-chan de mi parte, y que disculpe las molestias. Sí, ella puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera, sabes que no hay problema con ello ¡Otra vez gracias! La estaré esperando mañana en la mañana. Cuídate, y suerte en tu viaje, Shou.

Colgó el teléfono y giró a ver a su hija sorprendida.

— ¡Yuzu! —Sonrió.— Felicidades, a partir de mañana ya tienes profesora que te enseñe durante las vacaciones y si es posible, durante las clases también, ya hablaré con tu profesor. Es por tu bien, hija.

Y con eso, Yuzu vio el final de su vida juvenil.


	2. Chapter 1

— Mamá dice que es para mejorar mi rendimiento académico.—decía con voz cansada, escuchando cada comentario que hacia su mejor amiga. Bufó molesta, frustrada más que todo con la decisión tomada.— Nunca la he visto antes, mamá dice que ella es hija de un amigo cercano y que da clases dirigidas, además de que es mayor que yo por no sé ¿5 años quizás? No escuché muy bien eso, no presté tanta atención, sólo sé que aún no ha terminado la universidad y que da clases a menores para generar sus propios ingresos y no depender de su padre ni de su abuelo.

— Bueno, ve el lado positivo Yuzucchi.—escuchó la suave risa burlona de Harumin, su mejor amiga desde que inició la preparatoria. Su más fiel confidente, su alma gemela, su hermana de otra madre.— Al menos evitaras las clases de verano como todos los años y tendrás un gran ejemplo a seguir. Eso es muy bueno.

Yuzu suspiró. Ese era un muy buen punto a su favor. Su madre ya no tendría tantas quejas como antes y ella se vería muy beneficiada por dichas clases, evadiendo a su vez las molestas clases suplementarias de la subdirectora Mineko.

— ¡Pero no quiero tener que pasar 24/7 estudiando, Harumin! —protestó la rubia teñida, ese era el único problema e inconveniente con las clases extracurriculares.— Va a ser tan aburrido y te aseguro que a la primera me duermo con esas cla...-Unos ligeros toques en su puerta la interrumpieron.— Espera, Harumin.—Tapó el micrófono del teléfono y con voz clara dijo.— Pase.

La puerta fue abierta y de ella se asomó su madre.

— Yuzu, me acaban de llamar del trabajo, Mei-chan no tarda en llegar, por favor, se amable con ella.—Su madre sonrió al hacer esa pequeña petición.— Intentaré llegar antes, al mismo tiempo que ella para que convivan. Por favor no invites a nadie extraño y no salgas de la casa, recuerda que estás castigada.

— Sí mamá, ya sé, ser amable con la profesora.—Rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de su madre, no sabía los lazos que tenía su madre con esa mujer pero se veía que la quería demasiado.— Me portaré bien, no tengo cuatro años, tengo dieciséis años. Y si, ya sé que no debo dejar entrar a nadie que no conozca ni traer personas desconocidas a la casa; sé que no debo salir tampoco.

La mujer mayor rió complacida, antes de murmurar un ligero "Está bien" y salir de la habitación de Yuzu. Pronto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta y después cerrada. Yuzu suspiró y prosiguió con su charla con Harumin por teléfono, el tema sobre la nueva profesora se vio olvidado y cambiaron rápidamente de tema a uno de moda y sobre salir el próximo fin de semana cuando las clases "infernales" de Yuzu hubieran terminado, puesto que Harumin no quería interrumpir las sesiones de estudio de su amiga.

Sabía mejor que nadie sobre la situación actual de Yuzu y sobre sus bajas notas. La situación de Yuzu era grave en cuanto a nivelación académica, posicionándose en el puesto número ciento sesenta. Por eso, aunque las dos se pusieran a estudiar juntas jamás lograrían algo. Se iban a distraer demasiado y el tema sobre las clases se quedaría atrás.

Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo conversando con Harumin sobre que haría con respecto a las clases extracurriculares. Con tal, el tiempo pasó volando. Pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y después cerrada, seguidas del familiar sonido de las risas de su madre siendo acompañada de una voz desconocida para ella. Dejó su teléfono en la mesa de noche, conectado al cargador, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a pasos cautelosos a la sala, lugar de donde provenían las voces. Supuso que su Madre se había encontrado con su nueva profesora y se hallaban hablando en la sala.

— Espera un instante Mei-chan, buscaré a Yuzu para que se conozcan.—En efecto era su nueva profesora. Yuzu entró en pánico, fingió que recién salía de su cuarto y que se dirigía a la sala solo para buscar un vaso de agua de la cocina.— ¡Yuzu! Que bueno que te veo hija, me encontré con Mei-chan a medio camino y nos vinimos juntas, déjame que te presento a tu nueva profesora.

Su madre agarró su antebrazo con fuerza y la llevó casi arrastrada en el corto trayecto. Yuzu se sentía abrumada y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca simulando una sonrisa; la situación era de lo más divertida, suspende clases, su madre lo descubre y le consigue un profesor para que estudie y ella solo quiere tumbarse en la cama a jugar _Candy Crush_ en su teléfono o hablar con Harumin hasta que las dose terminaran aburriéndose o cansándose de la otra. Pero la sonrisa se borró y recordó que todos esos momentos con la castaña serían olvidados y que su tiempo libre iba a ser utilizado en otras cosas que no iban a ser del gusto de ella.

— ¡Mei-chan! —su madre llamó una mujer que ya hacia sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala. La joven mujer volteó a mirar.— Esta es mi hija, Yuzu. ¿La recuerdas? —Sonrió ampliamente.

— Creció bastante.—afirmó con una ligera sonrisa pero en tono serio, casi gélido. Yuzu ladeó la cabeza confundida, ¿a que se refería ella con eso? — ¿Es a ella a quien le voy a dar clases?

Ume asintió.

— Disculpa las molestias Mei-chan, pero Yuzu estuvo muy mal este lapso y necesito de tu ayuda. Siempre deja todo acumulándose y después se lamenta cuando llegan las vacaciones y tiene que ir a clases suplementarias.—contó mientras su hija la miraba irritada y hacia gestos para que su madre se callara.— Por eso le pedí a Shou que te dijera para que me ayudaras con este pequeño problema.

— ¡Mamá! Puedo estudiar con Harumin.—protestó la rubia. Aquella mujer era espeluznante, aunque hermosa, para ella, no podría sobrevivir si quedaban ellas dos en solas en una habitación.— La hermana de Harumin es una de las antiguas presidentas del Consejo Estudiantil, obtuvo muy buenas notas y se graduó con honores de la academia Aihara. Estoy segura que no necesito un profesor extracurricular si estudio con ellas.—Sonrió nerviosa, intentando convencer a su madre. Pero esta negó cruzándose de brazos.

— Ay hija, siquiera has dejado presentarse a Mei-chan.—Jaló a su hija de una de sus mejillas apuntándola juguetonamente.— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tener modales, Yuzu? ¿O de ser amable con las personas que recién conoces? —La regañó.— Ya sé que la hermana de Taniguchi-san es una de las antiguas presidentas, Mei-chan también lo es.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Se sorprendió la rubia, apartando a su madre. Mei se levantó e hizo una reverencia, sosteniendo un maletín de color oscuro.

— Soy Aihara Mei, hija de Aihara Shou. Es un placer ser, de ahora en adelante, tu profesora.—Se presentó. Ume aplaudió la presentación de la susodicha, felicitándola en el proceso. Sin embargo, Yuzu no reaccionó ni dijo nada al respecto, parecía estática.

_Aihara. Aihara. Aihara. Aihara. Aihara._

Su mente no paraba de pensar en el apellido de su nueva educadora. Aihara. Las mayores estuvieron conversando un largo rato mientras Yuzu tomaba asiento, aun si salir de su estupor.

— ¡Bueno! Esta decidido.—Rió Ume y se dirigió a su hija.— Yuzu, enseñale a Mei-chan tu cuarto, y la casa, ella se quedará con nosotras durante una larga temporada. Se amable.—ordenó su madre, yendo a la cocina. Yuzu tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, aun sin poder reaccionar del todo. Ahora iban a vivir juntas, perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

— ¿Vamos? —cuestiona la mayor severamente.— Mientras más rápido empecemos, mejores resultados tendremos.

_Vivir juntas. Vivir juntas. Vivir juntas. Vivir juntas._

"_Esto no puede ser mejor_" —pensó sarcásticamente Yuzu. Ahora si estaba _jodida_. Su nueva profesora era nada más ni nada menos que la futura presidenta de la Academia Aihara, además de ser la nieta del actual presidente y la mejor alumna de todos los tiempos, de paso, ahora vivirían juntas bajo el mismo techo.— "_Mamá si tenía su as bajo la manga después de todo_"

— Sigame, por favor.—hablo a casi dos minutos después de que su madre le ordenara.— Es por aquí.

— Gracias.

El cántico de su madre se escuchaba cada vez más lejano con cada paso que daban. Señaló cada parte y cada habitación, hasta llegar a la última habitación: La de Yuzu. En la puerta de la habitación habían varios_ stickers_ al igual que estaba escrito el nombre de la chica junto con el de otras dos más, Harumin y Matsuri se podían leer claramente. La rubia tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, invitando a pasar primero a la joven profesora, para después pasar ella y cerrar la puerta. Los ojos se Mei se pasearon por toda la habitación, habían_ posters_ de varias bandas, una pila de revistas juveniles sobre una mesa que, tiempo atrás, había usado Yuzu para sus estudios, había una gran cantidad de ropa regada por el suelo, la cama estaba deshecha con las almohadas al borde de caer y había un gran estante con varios libros en él.

— Lindo cuarto.—halagó en tono sarcástico. El cuarto era un desastre.

— Lo siento, no me dio tiempo.—Se disculpó mientras recogía de suelo varias prendas de vestir y las ponía dentro de un cesto de ropa sucia al lado de la puerta.

— Ya veo.

Yuzu abrió la boca para decir algo, mas se calló al instante al escuchar el tono de llamada de su teléfono.

— Disculpe.—Tomó el móvil. En la pantalla de este relucía el nombre **Harumin** en letras mayúsculas. Dio en la opción de contestar y esperó.— ¿Hola?

— ¡Yuzucchi! —Alejó un poco el teléfono de su oreja, quejándose por lo bajo.— Tengo cupones para un descuento en una de las nuevas tiendas del centro comercial ¿Vienes?

— Harumin no grites.—pidió la rubia.— No puedo ir.

— ¿Por qué? —El tono de Harumin se escuchó decepcionado. Yuzu maldijo internamente, ella quería ir.— ¡Costó mucho conseguirlos! No tardaremos mucho, Yuzucchi.

— No puedo.—Se alejó un poco de Mei y trató de que su voz no se escuchara tan alta.— Ya vino la tutora. No creerás quién es.

— Oh no me digas, alguien que no conozco.—El tono divertido de Harumin la hizo aligerar la culpa por no poder acompañarla.— ¿Quién?

Mordió su labio inferior, dudando en decir el nombre.

— Aihara Mei.—pronunció tan bajo como pudo, mirando cada acción que realizaba la susodicha.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Qué no me grites! —exclamó Yuzu, llamando la atención de Mei.— Duele ¿Sabes, Harumin? Mis oídos duelen.

— Perdona, fue por la sorpresa.—Se rió nerviosa.— ¡Bueno, suerte con la reina de hielo, Yuzucchi! —Se burló Harumin.

"_¿Reina de hielo?_" pensó Yuzu.

— Veré si el demonio rosa me acompaña hoy en tu reemplazo, aunque no va ser lo mismo sin ti.

Yuzu suspiró.

— Disculpa otra vez, Harumin.—Y con eso, colgó. Se giró a ver a su nueva profesora con una sonrisa nerviosa, esta se hallaba hojeando uno de los libros del estante, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

"_Esto va a ser __difícil_" Suspiró desganada


	3. Chapter 2

Yuzu gruñó por cuarta vez en esa noche.

Desde que llegó su nueva "profesora", que además de darle clases iba a vivir con ella, todo era un tedioso problema. El apartamento donde vivían ella y su madre contaba con dos habitaciones disponibles, además del cuarto de lavado, el baño y el comedor-cocina, y justamente la profesora iba a dormir con ella ¡En la misma cama!

Su privacidad acababa de ser arrebatada. Iba a ser incomodo dormir con aquella mujer en un espacio tan reducido, la idea le daba escalofríos y hacía latir su corazón a un ritmo demasiado rápido.

La cena de esa noche fue "normal", si es eso se puede considerar así, su madre y Mei estuvieron hablando la mayoría del tiempo, y se llevó varias sorpresas. Mei la conocía a ella desde niña debido a la gran amistad que había entre sus padres, y claro, por eso su madre la tenía como su as bajo la manga. Tomó un baño antes de dormir, como suele hacer todas las noches, consiguió relajarse lo mejor que podía; rápidamente llegó la hora donde Mei iba a explicarle como iba a ser el método de estudio.

— Para empezar, ¿cuál es la materia con la que más dificultad tienes? —pregunta Mei tomando notas y acomodándose sus lentes. Yuzu miró hacia un lado, ¿no que esa mujer estaba al tanto de todo?

— Química.—contestó de mala manera.

Yuzu, rápidamente, era tachada en la Academia Aihara como una _rubia tonta_, tenía sus dificultades en varias asignaturas como todo humano pero su mayor obstáculo llevaba el nombre de **química**. Esa materia la volvía loca al igual que la física y la matemática.

— Ya veo.—Anotó la respuesta.— Mañana iniciaremos con ello.—Miró severamente a la rubia, quien se sobresaltó de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó con sorpresa. No había pasado siquiera un día desde que se "conocieron" y ya quería empezar a dar clases. Era injusto, aun no estaba preparada.

— Como escuchaste. Mañana iniciamos.

Y con eso finalizó la charla. Yuzu se dedicó todo el rato a observar a la profesora escribir y ordenar hojas y más hojas, era simplemente aburrido, pero lo único que podía hacer, analizar a esa mujer y averiguar algún punto débil. Para su salvación, su teléfono sonó. Se apresuró a tomarlo y en la pantalla iluminada se podía leer el nombre _**Matsuri**_ claramente. Yuzu sonrió, llevaba un par de días sin hablar con la niña que consideraba su hermana menor.

— Yuzu-chan...

— ¿Matsuri? —Mei levantó la vista de las hojas y la fijó en la rubia, sin que esta se diera cuenta. Era la segunda vez que la veía atendiendo llamadas.— ¿Pasa algo?

— Taniguchi-senpai dijo que no íbamos a poder reunirnos en un largo tiempo, ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho? —La pregunta cayó de golpe, podía sentir el tono serio de Matsuri y sabía que tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, como siempre.

Meditó que decirle, Matsuri era demasiado _especial_ con ese tipo de cosas.

— Pues... esto... mamá me consiguió un profesor extracurricular para mejorar mis notas.—confesó avergonzada, ya veía las burlas por parte de Matsuri.

Y lo supo cuando la escuchó reír.

— ¿Y es lindo, Yuzu-chan? —Escuchó el tono pícaro, y sin ver sabía que la menor estaba sonriendo.

— Es mujer...—dijo entre dientes, desviando la mirada. Mei la estaba observando detenidamente, Yuzu solo pudo escuchar el sonido de un lápiz escribiendo sobre una hoja.

Matsuri rió.

— Suerte Yuzu-chan.—le deseó en tono de burla. Matsuri era la única que conocía su verdadera orientación sexual.—En unos días te haré una visita.

— ¿Vi..visita? —tartamudeó sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, si Matsuri la quería visitar significaba peligro en letras rojas, ya mucho tenía con la nueva profesora.

— Si.—respondió.— Un viejo me pagó muy bien y te conseguí el último volumen de Momoiro, en unos días te lo llevaré.

Yuzu frunció el ceño con la pequeña mención del trabajo de Matsuri.

— ¿¡Qué te he dicho de ese trabajo!? —Sin querer su tono de voz se elevó bastante, captando totalmente la atención de Mei, quien no dejó de escribir.— No importa si me compraste el manga yuri incestuoso que me gusta, sabes muy bien que ese trabajo no me gusta y ya te he pedido varias veces que lo dejes.

Volvió a escuchar a Matsuri reír mientras que en el fondo se escuchaban el sonido de los carros. Supuso que estaba cerca de una calle.

— Yuzu-chan, sigues sin cambiar, eres tan amable.

Yuzu se ruborizó un poco, pero no se dejó llevar.

— Deja de decir eso, solo dices para que no me moleste contigo.—negó varias veces con la cabeza.— Voy a cortar, buenas noches Matsuri.

— Yuzu-chan.—dijo alargando la ultima silaba.— Un poco más.

— Vendrás en unos días.—atacó infantilmente.— Buenas noches.

— Agh, bien.—aceptó de mala gana.— Buenas noches, Yuzu-chan.

— Salúdame a Harumin.

Y con eso cortó. Mei no apartó la vista de ella, o al menos hasta que Yuzu se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada.—Dejó a un lado la hoja con el lápiz y empezó a ordenar sus papeles como hace un momento.

_Esta será una noche larga_ Pensó Yuzu dejando el teléfono al lado de su cama, colocándolo a cargar.

* * *

— Estás haciéndolo todo mal.

Yuzu apartó la vista de la hoja con preguntas de química que tenía frente a ella y alzó la mirada, delante de ella estaba Mei observándola seriamente.

— ¡Lo hice exactamente como me lo dijiste! —exclamó molesta la chica de cabello rubio.

Mei se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Agh... empezaré otra vez.—Frunció el ceño tomando una goma de borrar y borró las respuestas para volver a resolverlas.

Su "clase" había iniciado poco después de que llegó de la Academia Aihara, vaya que Mei era severa con ello, dos hojas blancas con varios ejercicios de química estaban entre sus manos, bajo la atenta mirada de la mayor. No hubo explicaciones previas o siquiera algo para repasar, solo le entregaron aquellas hojas listas para empezar a ser resueltas.

— ¿Por qué tengo exámenes tan pronto? —murmura haciendo una mueca.

La casa estaba silenciosa, lo único que se escuchaba era a Mei pasando las páginas de un pequeño libro y el sonido del lápiz bailando sobre la hoja de examen de Yuzu.

— Después de esto evaluaremos trigonometría.—habló deteniendo su lectura, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.— Pero no puedo enseñarte trigonometría si no sé cuánto sabes de álgebra básica. Así que, evaluaremos esto luego.

— ¿Más exámenes? —se quejó la rubia levantando la mirada de su prueba, pero se calló al sentir la fría mirada de Mei sobre ella.

— Te quedan quince minutos.

Los ojos de la chica gyaru se ensancharon de sorpresa, devolviendo la mirada a la hoja y empezar a escribir a una velocidad envidiable. Mei sonrió un poco, su nuevo trabajo era relajante y ver sufrir a esa chica era tan divertido. Ella se iba a divertir mucho.

La rubia se veía tan linda con esa expresión de duda y frustración en su rostro.

* * *

Yuzu reprobó la prueba... y estaba molesta por ello.

No precisamente por la mala nota, sino por la expresión en el rostro de su profesora cuando le dijo la calificación en frente de su madre. Esa mirada no expresaba decepción o enojo siquiera, nada, no decía nada. Era como si aquellos ojos amatistas le dijeran... que no esperaba otra cosa de ella.

Yuzu estaba molesta, su orgullo estaba herido por esa mirada. Su madre alabó las maneras de enseñar de Mei y solo le aconsejó a ella seguir estudiando para poder superar esa primera caída.

Caminó como de costumbre a la Academia Aihara, recibió los típicos regaños por parte de los miembros del Consejo Estuantil con respecto a su personalización del uniforme y su permanente cabello teñido al igual que su típico maquillaje. Habló con su mejor amiga, Harumin, como suele hacer pero aun en ella estaba la molestia y la frustración. Ese día prestó atención a las clases de química como nunca antes lo había echo, tomaba notas y se animó a participar en clases para tener más claro el panorama.

Durante el almuerzo conversó tranquilamente con Harumin, le contó sobre su fracaso en la primera prueba de Aihara Mei mientras su amiga se reía de sus expresiones faciales.

— Tendrás que tener mucha suerte con la reina de hielo, Yuzucchi.—aconsejó Harumin picoteandole la mejilla a su amiga.

La rubia se veía cansada pero se repuso de inmediato con la mención de "_Reina de Hielo_".

— ¿Por qué le dices así? —pregunta confundida. Desde aquel día donde le dijo a Harumin sobre Mei, ese apodo por parte de ella la había dejado con dudas.

— ¿Cómo? —Ladea la cabeza arrugando el ceño.

— Reina de hielo.

— Mmmm...—Parecía meditarlo.— ¿Tú nunca has oído hablar sobre ella, verdad?

— Harumin, recuerda que llegué este año.—Hizo un puchero adorable ante los ojos de la nombrada. Yuzu había sido transferida a la Academia ese mismo año, puesto que su madre se cambió de ciudad por motivos de trabajo.— Obviamente solo sé lo básico. Aihara Mei, futura presidenta de la Academia Aihara, además de ser la nieta del actual presidente y la mejor alumna de todos los tiempos. Más nada.

Harumin suspiró.

— Entonces tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma. O pregúntaselo directamente, no puedo decir algo si tú siquiera sabes de ella, además de eso.

Yuzu suspiró en señal de rendición. Su semana había iniciado tan mal y su amiga no parecía cooperar con ella.

— Gracias igualmente.—Y su conversación dio un giro para empezar a hablar sobre moda y compras.

Deseó haberse esforzado un poco más en sus exámenes, porque no tendría la curiosidad de saber más sobre su profesora, o siquiera la hubiera considera tan hermosa.


	4. Chapter 3

Eran las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, faltaban quince minutos para que las clases en la Academia Aihara comenzaran. Esa mañana la expresión cansada de Yuzu se notó a distancia, su camisa de dormir estaba al borde de revelar todo su busto y el desastre que era su cabello, hizo reír mucho a su madre.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Yuzu? —preguntó conteniendo la risa, pero falló.

— Tardé horas en resolver los ejercicios de Aihara-sensei.—respondió bostezando.— Estoy cansada.

— ¿Examen tan pronto? ¿Otra vez? —Yuzu asintió aun adormilada.— Eso me parece justo.

En su rostro se formó una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

— Mei-chan adora los exámenes sorpresa, Yuzu.—Sonrió.— Dice que son los únicos exámenes que evalúan correctamente el avance educacional del alumno. Así que acostúmbrate, hija, verás muchos de esos.

"_¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?_" Yuzu ya estaba empezando a lamentarse.

— ¿Y dónde está ella? —preguntó al no verla ni en la cama ni en otro sitio del apartamento. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

— Mei-chan se fue temprano hoy.—contestó apagando la cocina y se giró para hablar cara a cara con su hija.— Ya hablé con tu profesor y el director, Yuzu.—Su voz era seria, igual que el día donde le dijo sobre su nueva tutora.— Están de acuerdo con que Mei-chan sea tu tutora, convivirás con ella durante el almuerzo, dos horas después de clases y durante horas libres. Necesitas reponerte o si no, terminarás reprobando o repitiendo.

Yuzu pasó saliva nerviosa, de repente se sintió más despierta que nunca.

— Pero mamá.—se quejó. No sólo su privacidad había sido arrebatada sino también su tiempo libre, eso ya era el colmo.— No tendré tiempo para nada. ¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño ¿Dos horas después de clases? ¿Convivir durante el almuerzo? ¿Durante horas libres? ¿Eso era posible?

— Es por tu bien, Okogi Yuzuko.-La reprendió mirándola severamente.— Ahora ve a bañarte o irás tarde a clases.

Y gruñendo por lo bajo, Yuzu obedeció a su madre. Ume sonrió un poco, no había otra persona mejor que Mei para entrar a su hija en cintura y que no perdiera su tiempo en cosas inútiles.

— Confió en Mei-chan.

* * *

— Adiós mamá.—se despidió saliendo del apartamento, escuchando un "_Suerte, cielo_" por parte de su madre. Iba apurada.

Se tardó más de lo que debía maquillándose y acomodándose su cabello, ahora estaba yendo tarde. Miró la hora en su teléfono, tenía tiempo suficiente y conocía un atajo, además que es probable que se encuentre a Harumin yendo a la academia en su bicicleta, como todas las mañanas. Para su buena fortuna, así fue.

— Gracias, Harumin.—dijo brindándole una sonrisa a la nombrada. Se subió a la bicicleta, llegó justo en el momento oportuno.— Eres mi salvadora.

— No hay de que, Yuzucchi.—rió la de cabellera castaña ante el apodo. Rápidamente empezó a pedalear.

El viento sacudía las largas hebras rubias de Yuzu, brindándole una calma y respiro que necesitaba. El viernes, de la semana pasada, su madre le dijo que tendría de ahora en adelante un profesor extracurricular, el sábado conoció a la profesora y ahora resultaba que también iba a vivir con ella y dormir en la misma cama, fue incómodo, el domingo tuvo su merecido descanso, su paz, pero el lunes tuvo su primer examen por parte de Aihara-sensei y reprobó, el martes tuvo una visita por parte de Matsuri y una reprimenda por parte de Mei con respecto a las visitas en "horarios de clase", recordandole que estaba castigada. Y ese día, miércoles, su madre le había dicho que Mei le iba a dar clases incluso en la academia.

Muy buenas noticias.

Harumin estacionó la bicicleta, sonriendole a su amiga.

— Hasta aquí llegamos Yuzucchi.—acomodó la bicicleta en un lugar seguro, para evitar alguna clase de vandalismo o, en su defecto, el robo de la bicicleta.

— Gracias otra vez Harumin.—Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Ese día no iba a terminar bien, y menos en la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Odió el momento en que el timbre de la hora del almuerzo sonó. Tomó su bolso haciendo una mueca, su profesor, Amemiya, le sonrió mientras le alzaba el pulgar de su mano izquierda, eso fue reconfortante. Harumin le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, deseándole -una vez más- suerte con la **Reina de hielo**. El profesor le dio un papel donde indicaba el aula donde estaría Mei esperándola y le aconsejó apurarse, puesto que Mei odiaba la impuntualidad así como la falta de respeto hacia las normas de la academia. Ella era muy seria y responsable con su trabajo.

Con algo de orientación, Yuzu siguió las indicaciones en la hoja que le había dado su profesor. Su clase era en el aula B-12. La puerta del salón estaba cerrada, dio tres toques y esperó a que le dieran permiso.

— Pase.

Y con eso empujó la puerta e hizo una reverencia de respeto hacia su superior.

— Buenas tardes, Aihara-sensei.—saludó con voz cansada. No quería estar ahí.

— Siéntate.—Y ahí estaba ella con su actitud tan fría como el polo norte y el polo sur juntos.

Yuzu obedeció y se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos, justo delante de Mei. La joven profesora observó detenidamente a su estudiante, todo en ella incumplía con las normas establecidas por la Academia Aihara. Se sorprendía que no fuese suspendida, o en su defecto, expulsada.

— Hoy deberíamos evaluar trigonometría, pero necesito saber como estás en álgebra básica.—Los ojos de Yuzu no abandonaron en ningún momento a los movimientos de la profesora.

Matemática. Segunda materia fatal para ella.

— Por las notas que entregó Ume-san.—continuó hablando, observando a Yuzu a través de los critales.— Una de las pocas materias donde sobresales es inglés. No me enfocaré tanto en ella. En su remplazó, las lecciones de matemática, física y química se verán intensificadas.

Inglés. Única materia donde no es un fracaso y donde no es fichada como una "rubia tonta".

— En japonés, tus notas son aceptables.—sacó de su carpeta una hoja. Supuso que ahí estaban escritas sus notas y lo que tenía que ver con Mei.— Mas tu profesor alega que te pierdes demasiado y que te distraes hablando con Taniguchi Harumi.

Japonés. No era difícil en sí, pero no le llamaba la atención, por lo que siempre terminaba hablando con Harumin en medio de la clase.

Tantas palabras y cosas que decía Mei, hacían dolerle la cabeza a Yuzu. Y así continuó la profesora, hablando sobre sus notas durante un largo lapso de tiempo. Aunque prefirió eso a recibir un clase tan pesada o un examen.

— Por último.—Pero algo que la sorprendía era que su tutora no se refiriera a ella ni por su nombre ni por su apellido. Nada. Siquiera buscaba decir algún nombre.— Mientras usted esté bajo mi tutela, impondré ciertas reglas. Cualquier falta será penalizada severamente, ¿he sido clara?

Yuzu asintió vagamente. Sin prestar tanta atención.

— Creo que usted está al tanto del código de vestimenta de la Academia.—Su voz se escuchó apaciguada pero firme. Eso alertó a Yuzu, otra vez el tema de las normas.— Y ¿Me haría el favor de levantare un momento?

— ¿Ah?

— Levántese.—ordenó sin dejar de observarla.— Y venga a acá

Yuzu rodó los ojos con fastidio. Se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba la pelinegra. La miró a los ojos y Mei a ella, era un contacto visual que parecía durar varios minutos, eso empezaba a poner nerviosa a Yuzu. Esa cercanía no le gustaba. Y de manera sorpresiva, su profesora la abrazó. Los ojos de Yuzu se ensancharon con sorpresa, mientras sentía las manos de su tutora deslizándose por su espalda, toqueteando su cuerpo hasta separarse de ella súbitamente, dejándola caer de rodillas. Estaba indefensa.

— Espero que para nuestra siguiente clase cumpla con las normas, ¿está claro? —Yuzu levantó la vista, sintiendo su respiración pesada, su corazón latir a mil por hora y el calor en sus mejillas intensificándose, en la mano izquierda de la mayor ya hacia su teléfono.— Repito, ¿entendió?

Yuzu asintió, intentando levantarse e ir nuevamente a su lugar. Tenía que admitirlo, esa mujer era hermosa y olía muy bien.

"_Me pregunto, ¿qué champú usará?_" Aunque viviese con ella, el olor de ella era tan distinto al suyo, como si fuesen dos completas desconocidas.

* * *

— ¿Por qué esa cara Yuzucchi? —pregunta Harumin, observando a su amiga.

— Aihara-sensei confiscó mi teléfono.—respondió con expresión abatida y un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Aihara Mei olía muy bien. Aun su corazón latía acelerado.

— ¿Te lo quitó? —cuestionó alzando una ceja. Yuzu asintió haciendo una mueca.— Entonces eso no debe ser problema, Yuzucchi. Si ella no te lo regresa, entonces debes ir a la habitación de Mineko. Tarea sencilla.

Ese era el problema. La primera vez que tuvo que ir fue en su primer día de clases, el consejo estudiantil le había decomisado su celular y tuvo que hacer una visita a **_La habitación de Mineko_**. Estuvo por casi media hora recibiendo una larga conferencia con respecto a su actitud, modales y su falta de respeto hacia las normas de la academia.

— No quiero ir otra vez, Harumin.—protestó. Esa mujer le provocaba escalofríos cada vez que hablaba, además de que parecía tener algo contra ella.

— Tendrás que, Yuzucchi.—reprendió.— No será tan malo como la última vez.

"_La última vez no estaba Aihara Mei_" pensó Yuzu. Su amiga continuó persuadiéndola para que fuera, pero nada parecía hacer que Okogi Yuzuko se levantara de su asiento y fuera a la habitación de la terrible Mineko.

Al final terminó yendo.

La conferencia fue más larga que la última, en eso no se equivocó, pero al menos había recuperado su teléfono. Eso si era bueno. Miró a los alrededores, no había señales de ninguna estudiante o profesor. Pudo respirar tranquila, no iría nuevamente con Mineko, lo evitaría de todas las maneras posibles.

— Esto fue peor.—Hizo una mueca. Aun podía escuchar la voz de Mineko diciendo sobre no traer el teléfono a la academia así como debía cumplir con cada una de las normas de la institución. Y por tercera vez en los pocos meses que llevaba ahí, le dijeron que tenía que desteñirse el cabello y traer el uniforme como debía. Mineko era de temer.— Pero al menos lo recuperé.—Se dio ánimos.

Guardó el móvil en su bolso, suspirando. Su madre la iba a regañar en cuanto llegara a casa, con lo cercana que parecía ser la relación de su madre con su tutora, no dudaba que esta le dijera sobre el teléfono confiscado. Pero sonrió un poco, al menos tenía el nuevo volumen de las hermanas Momoiro para entretenerse, se lo agradecía a Matsuri aunque no le gustase el "trabajo" de la niña. Pero confiaba en ella y en su, poco, sano juicio.

Escuchó pasos cerca de ella, sus ojos se desviaron hacia un lugar. Visualizó a su profesor, Amamiya, se estaba yendo para una de las veredas prohibidas para las estudiantes.

¿Qué hacía? La curiosidad la mataba. Sus pies se movieron solos, intentando ser los más sigilosos posibles, ¿qué estaba pasando? Se asomó por la esquina, permaneciendo lo más oculta posible y en su garganta quedó atrapado un gemido de sorpresa, la respiración se le cortó, su boca era una perfecta "o" en ese momento y sus mejillas ardían como el mismísimo infierno. Su profesor, que le calculaba unos treinta o veintiocho años, acorraló contra la pared, tomándola del mentón, a nada más ni nada menos que a su nueva profesora extracurricular, Aihara Mei. Se ocultó aún más cuando observó como los rostros de ambos se acercaban.

Rápidamente quitó la vista y se escondió.

"_Un momento... ¡Están...!_" Si, sin dudas estaban besándose. Con cuidado fue sacando del bolso su teléfono, ese un momento digno de fotografiarse, algo que tenía que tener. Moviendo sus dedos ágilmente por sobre el tactil, abrió la aplicación de cámara, le quitó el flash e hizo todo lo posible para que no se escuchase, y en el momento preciso, tomó la foto.

Sus ojos seguían sin querer apartarse de la escena, su corazón latía acelerado.

"_¿Ella puede hacer esas cosas?_" era la pregunta que se hacía. Y por un instante, cuando los labios de ambos se separon, los ojos amatistas de su profesora se giraron a verla. El aliento se le escapó a Yuzu, dejó caer el bolso y con el teléfono en mano, corrió de ahí antes de ser "descubierta".

Corrió con fuerzas, tropezando con una que otra estudiante. Pero eso no le importaba.

"_¿Qué fue eso?_" sus piernas empezaban a dolerle y su respiración se hizo cada vez más errática. "_¿Aihara-sensei y Amamiya-sensei?_" Un flash back del beso le vino a la mente. Agitó la cabeza varias veces, intentando borrar esas imágenes de su mente "_Ademas.._." La mirada que le dio su tutora. Eso nunca lo olvidaría "_¡¿Me descubrieron?!_"

Siguió corrieron por las escaleras de la academia, ¡hasta tropezó con Harumin!, pero nada detenía el torbellino de ideas que era su cabeza.

* * *

El sol se escondía mientras el cielo se teñía de colores naranjas y rojizos, además de un ligero tono azulado que era cautivador.

El camino de regreso a casa se hizo demasiado largo para ella. Solo el sonido de los autos y camiones al pasar eran su distracción de todos los sucesos de ese día. Pero nada sacaba de su cabeza la escena de ese beso, quiso decir que quedó traumatizada de por vida con ese beso. Si tan solo se hubiese esforzado un poco más con sus calificaciones y no distraerse tanto con Matsuri y Harumin, tal vez jamás hubiese conocido a Aihara Mei, tal vez su vida no estuviese tan complicada como en ese momento.

— Ya no entiendo nada.—Aferró su teléfono a su pecho. No traía consigo su bolso, lo dejo abandonado cuando huyó de la escena. Ahora sabía que vendría un fuerte regaño por parte de su madre, viendo lo cercana que era la relación de su madre con su tutora, dudaba que esta no le contara sobre el "incidente".

Observó los árboles a su alrededor, la fresca brisa de invierno sacudía las hojas al igual que su larga e indomable cabellera rubia. Un suspiró abandonó sus labios cuando divisó donde vivía. Faltaba solo esa brecha para finalmente llegar a su casa.

— Ya llegué.—dijo cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba los zapatos. Buscó por los alrededores a su madre, hasta que esta hizo acto de presencia.

— ¡Yuzu! —Y con ese llamado esperó lo peor.— Cielos, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Mei-chan llegó hace unos minutos con tu bolso y no sabía dónde estabas.

Tragó saliva nerviosa, aferrándose aún más al teléfono. Eso fue rápido.

— Lo siento, mamá. Pasaron muchas cosas...

— Eso no importa ahora.—Suspiró colocando sus manos en sus caderas. Yuzu se sintió algo aliviada, al menos la expresión de preocupación de su madre había desaparecido y no parecía molesta.— Lo importante es que estás aquí.

Yuzu sonrió un poco. Eso era una buena señal.

— Pero ahora me dirás por qué Mei-chan trajo tu bolso y no tú.—Y el tono serio volvió. Eso la tomó por sorpresa.— O por qué ella no sabía dónde estabas sí tenías que ver clases con ella.

— Pues verás...

— Su hija dejó el bolso en el salón de clases, su profesor me informó del descuido y fui por él. Su amiga, Taniguchi Harumi, tampoco sabía a donde había ido su hija, Ume-san, así que me vi en la obligación de traer las pertenencias de su hija aquí.—Y llegaba la tutora a salvarle el pellejo.—Yo tampoco sabía dónde estaba ella.

— Ay Yuzu.—Su madre se llevó la mano a la cara. Yuzu desvió la mirada cuando sintió los ojos de Mei clavarse en ella.— ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser descuidada? —Yuzu no protestó, al menos eso quitó un peso de sus hombros.— Además, Mei-chan me dijo que tuvo que quitarte tu teléfono y por lo que veo ya lo tienes otra vez, ¿cómo es eso posible?

Apretó el móvil entre sus manos.

— Esto...

Antes de que pudiera responder, Mei volvió a interrumpir.

— ¿Fuiste a la habitación de Mineko-sensei? —preguntó Mei. Yuzu asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente. Aun recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Mei y eso era algo que no se iba a borrar.— Por lo que me he informado, es tu segunda vez ¿no? —Yuzu asintió otra vez, esa mujer era veloz en conseguir información.— Además que ya has tenido problemas con el Consejo Estudiantil.—Yuzu afirmó, aun sin querer decir algo.— Y por lo que me han dicho, ya te han levantado varias faltas por tu color de cabello ¿verdad? -Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, asintiendo.— Además del maquillaje, el uniforme, y todo el resto.

Eso le hizo recordar a su "charla" en su clase al medio día.

— No que de otra, Yuzuko.—dijo su madre, observando a Mei, esta asintió.— Ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo.—Miró ahora a su hija.— Si vas a entrar a las clases de Mei-chan, tendrás que volver a tu color de cabello natural, ir sin maquillaje, a la hora establecida y con el uniforme bien.

Yuzu tragó saliva otra vez. Esa no la había visto venir. Asintió una vez, no podía negarse, no estaba en la posición para hacerlo. Extrañaría su cabello rubio, eso lo aseguraba, mas no podía hacer nada. Ese era su castigo.

— Iré a...cambiarme.—su voz tembló ligeramente. Todo fue tan rápido.

— Oh no.—su madre la interrumpió.— La cena ya está lista, Yuzuko, irás después de comer. Aun tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Yuzu asintió. Cómo se había complicado su vida, todo por unas malas notas.


	5. Chapter 4

La cena fue silenciosa, más de lo usual.

Yuzu evitaba a toda costa mirar a Mei, o si no, los recuerdos de esa tarde volverían a su cabeza y era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Sentía angustiada por las ideas que tenía en su mente, asustada de ver la reacción de su profesora cuando estuviesen solas, necesitaba sentirse libre.

— Así que...—Su madre la observó a ella.— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Yuzu? Sigues castigada y no puedes volver tan tarde.

Suspiró sin ánimos de comer.

— Me sentí mal...—mintió echándole un rápido vistazo a su profesora. Su rostro estaba calmado, sus rasgos eran rígidos y sus ojos la observaban con frialdad, en contraste a cuando Amamiya-sensei la estaba besando. Era una notable diferencia.— Y se me había descargado el teléfono para avisar.

Ume pareció estar contenta con esa respuesta, no volvió a insistir en el tema.

Su mirada se perdió una vez más en su profesora. Miró a su tutora otros momentos más, pero los nervios invadieron su ser cuando esta le devolvió la mirada. "_Me está mirando... ¡Me está mirando!_" La situación era incómoda, por no decir que también rozaba con lo ridículo. Yuzu tomó su tenedor y con un cuchillo cortó un trozo de carne, esa simple mirada hizo que la gyaru empezara a comer más rápido de lo usual, llamando la atención de su madre.

— ¡Yuzu estás comiendo demasiado rápido!

La nombrada tragó el alimento ingerido y miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Estoy en crecimiento! —recitó la mismas palabras que su madre dijo el día que se mudaron al apartamento. Ume relajó su expresión de molestia y pareció reír. Yuzu detuvo sus cubiertos, estaba a punto de cortar otro trozo de carne, mirando confundida a su madre.

— Santo cielo. Sigues pareciéndote a tu padre.

La expresión en el rostro de Yuzu decayó, mostrándose ligeramente entristecida por esas palabras, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Mei. Ume ofreció sus disculpas hacia Mei por el comportamiento tan inusual en Yuzu, y el tema fue dejado hasta ahí. Durante otro lapso de tiempo, Yuzu no estuvo comiendo, sólo estuvo jugando con su comida antes de siquiera ingerirla con rapidez, como había hecho al principio, ahora solo parecía distraída, absorta en sus pensamientos.

"_No es algo que me concierna_" pensó Mei, recogiendo los platos para llevarlos al fregadero, dándole un último vistazo a su pupila; Yuzu fue la última en terminar de cenar.

* * *

Luego de la incómoda cena, Yuzu decidió tomar una ducha para relajarse un poco. Todavía estaba exhausta por la larga brecha que tuvo que correr para evitar ser descubierta por sus superiores. Pero de nada había servido, por no ser cuidadosa sucedió eso. Ingresó a la bañera, sumergiéndose en el agua caliente, dejando escapar un gemido de completa satisfacción. Ese era uno de los momentos donde se permitía estar en paz y tranquilidad.

Pero eso no sucedía con sus pensamientos. Recordó cada suceso de ese día, su cabeza la sentía cada vez más pesada y su cansancio aumentaba.

"_Que me dijeran de golpe que tengo que seguir las reglas sí o sí..._" Eso era lo que más rondaba en sus pensamientos, la simple idea de que su cabello rubio lo dejaría de ser, era profundamente devastador. "_Ella actuó con total normalidad delante de mi mamá_" Recordó la actitud tan fría y calculadora de Mei durante la cena, carecía de ganas de seguir una conversación y su rostro tan rígido era prueba de ello. "_Pero hizo **eso**..._" El vago recuerdo de lo sucedido esa tarde volvió a su mente, ese encuentro de labios, la foto que ella tomó, todo seguía tan fresco ahí en su cabeza. "_También puede poner caras como esa, ¿eh?_"

Sacudió su larga cabellera rubia, eliminando el exceso de agua en la misma, exhalando en el proceso. Algunas gotas de agua mojaron el suelo, pero eso no era de importancia para Yuzu.

— ¿Tan bueno es besar? —Tocó sus labios con la yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo su rostro calentarse. Pensó durante un segundo en como se sentiría sentir los labios de su profesora sobre los de ella. ¿Sería tan bueno? Sacudió su cabeza, intentando hacer distantes esos pensamientos.— ¡¿Por qué sigo pensando en ella?! —Se agarró su largos cabellos rubios, ¿en qué momento lo único que había en su cabeza era sobre su profesora?

Sin perder tiempo, salió de la bañera, tomó una toalla y se secó el cuerpo con ella, con otra toalla se secó el cabello. Se vistió con rapidez, estaba bastante cansada como para demorar mucho, salió de esa habitación y fue caminando a paso lento, aun con una toalla sobre su cabeza, a la habitación compartida con su profesora.

"_Esto será complicado_" pensó curvando sus labios en una mueca extraña. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, no fue una sorpresa encontrar a su profesora acomodando su maletín para sus clases de mañana.

Yuzu suspiró, rogando encontrar valentía para encarar a su profesora después de todo lo que vio en la tarde.

— Con permiso.—dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.— El baño ya está libre.—No hubo respuesta por parte de Mei.

Caminó por la habitación, secando su cabello con la toalla, no iba acostarse con el cabello humedo ¡ni soñando!; miró en todo momento a Mei, solo sacaba y acomodaba en su maletín una pila de hojas blancas y otras con escritos, temía averiguar si esas eran sus futuras pruebas. ¿Ella tenía planeado hacer tantas? ¡Así no le quedaría tiempo!

— ¿Sobre qué es nuestra próxima clase, Aihara-sensei? —No hubo respuesta nuevamente; Yuzu frunció los labios ante eso.

Se alejó en dirección a la cama, pasando la toalla de su cabeza a alrededor de sus hombros, y se sentó con cuidado en la cama. "Te voy hacer hablar" pensó apoyando sus manos por sobre el acolchado de la cama.

— Así que hoy...—tomó una pequeña pausa y se acomodó mejor en la cama.— Besaste a Amamiya-sensei, ¿no? —Escuchó como el pasar de las hojas se detenía "_Parece que lo estoy logrando_", sonrió para sí misma.— Según tengo entendido, en el código de la Academia Aihara recita que no debe hacerse ningún acto íntimo que roce con lo vulgar. Teniendo eso en cuenta, ¿está bien que una profesora, además de poseer el apellido Aihara, haga algo así en contra del reglamento? —Se acomodó en la cama, riendo para sí.— ¿O simplemente les excita hacerlo en un lugar donde puedan descubrirlos?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa conforme hablaba.

— Puede que no haya sido su primer beso, ¿o si, señorita profesora? —No le veía el rostro, pero juraba que su profesora tenía una expresión de molestia. Ignorando su suposiciones, siguió hablando.— Siempre pensé que besarse era cuestión de compartir tus sentimientos...

Se calló de inmediato al sentir la presencia de su profesora tan cerca de ella. Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa cuando la profesora la recostó en la cama de forma tan imprevista. Y con sus ojos fijos en ella, tomó posesión de sus labios en un experimentado beso.

Yuzu se removió debajo de ella, intentando separarse, pero Mei parecía tener un agarre de hierro en sus muñecas así como parecía no querer soltarla en un largo rato. Algunas almohadas cayeron al suelo por el forcejeo entre las dos, al igual que la sábana parecía caerse pronto. Agradecía a Dios por su necesidad de respirar, porque pronto sus labios fueron abadonados y sus pulmones por fin fueron llenados de oxígeno.

Miró encima de ella a la mayor, no parecía estar afectada, ni poseía la misma expresión que con Amamiya-sensei. La luz del cuarto le hacía dificil observar con detalle la expresión en el rostro de Mei.

— Así es como son los besos.—Pudo vislumbrar una expresión abatida, de tristeza quizás, mientras se separaba de ella.

Pronto el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta o la nula presencia de Mei se convirtieron en el menor de sus problemas. Su respiración seguía siendo errática mientras una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza la sábana de la cama y la otra permanecía sobre sus labios, su rostro estaba teñido en escarlata y sus ojos miraban el blancuzco techo de su habitación.

"El primer beso con el que tanto había soñado..."

— ¿Qué acaba de...

"Me lo acaba de robar mi profesora."

Yuzu no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

Mei se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa del comedor, tomando su taza de té matutina, observando a la madre de su alumna. Ume estaba en la cocina terminado de lavar los platos del día anterior y lista para poner los sucios de esa mañana una vez que terminara. Sin embargo, la vio suspirar ligeramente mientras miraba un plato en el mostrador que tenía aún comida intacta. El desayuno de Yuzu.

Observó a Mei por un momento, frunciendo el ceño. Llamó su atención, haciendo que dejara de beber por un momento.

— Mei-chan ¿Yuzu está planeando despertarse hoy? Su desayuno está enfriándose y se le va a hacer tarde para la escuela.—pregunta Ume con una expresión de preocupación. Era obvio que no quería que su hija se perdiera el desayuno, la comida más importante para empezar el día.

— Anoche se acostó muy tarde haciendo los ejercicios que le asigné para su próxima prueba, no sé si se vaya a levantar.—respondió con simpleza, dándole un sorbo a su té de manzanilla.

La madre de la rubia suspiró, bajando la mirada.

— Seguro está molesta por la decisión de ayer, pero es por su bien.-argumentó, mas Mei sabía la razón del trasnocho de la rubia pero no la iba a decir.— Es una pena, quería despedirme de ella antes de irme, hoy podría quedarme hasta tarde en el trabajo.—pensó en voz alta, volviendo a su labor de lavar los platos. No obstante, lo que había dicho captó la atención de Mei.

— Puedo ir despertarla, Ume-san.—sugirió Mei.

— Te lo agradecería Mei-chan.—Sonrió cansada mientras cerraba el grifo, ya había terminado de lavar los platos.— Yo ya me tengo que ir, sólo haz que desayune y se vista para ir a la escuela, o mejor vayan juntas.

Mei asintió.

Pocos minutos después, Ume se marchó, despidiéndose una vez más de Mei y deseándole un buen día. Se levantó poco después, dejó la taza en el fregadero y fue a su labor de despertar a Yuzu.

* * *

El sonido de una alarma resonaba en aquella habitación de paredes pintadas de blanco. Yuzu abrió lentamente sus ojos, tomó su preciado teléfono de la mesa de noche y le echó una mirada a la hora, eran las seis con treinta y ocho. Rodó los ojos con cansancio, levantándose, se colocó sus pantuflas y estiró antes de ir a la puerta y dirigirse al baño. Se desvistió y dejó su ropa sucia en el pequeño cesto, cerró la puerta del baño e ingresó. Se miró en el espejo, se notaba que había llorado levemente y que se había desvelado.

— Soy un desastre.—se dijo a sí misma con una pequeña risa. El beso que le había robado su profesora la tomó tan desprevenida, su primer beso, su primer beso había sido con esa mujer. Tomó el cepillo de dientes y la crema dental, procediendo a cepillarse. Se enjuagó la boca y se lavó la cara con agua fría para terminar de despertarse. Procedió después a bañarse para alistarse e ir al instituto.

Abrió la regadera, dejando caer el agua sobre su cabello. Recordó que pronto dejaría de ser rubia, suspiró, al menos tenía un pequeño plan en ese tipo de casos.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, se había terminado de bañar, se secó con cuidado y paciencia, mirándose en el espejo. Sonrió ligeramente, no estaba tan mal. Deseaba tener los pechos un poco más grandes, no tanto como Harumin, pero se conformaba con que estaban en pleno crecimiento; tenía una figura delgada y atlética, ella practicó diversos deportes cuando era niña, sus ojos verdes brillaban cual esmeraldas y su piel lucía suave a la vista. Se miró por última vez en el espejo, extrañaría su larga cabellera rubia que, ahora, era reemplazada por una castaño oscuro. Fue buena idea comprar aquella peluca cuando hizo su primer_ cosplay_.

Enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Mei. Se vestiría rápido y se iría mucho antes que la profesora, un buen plan. Pero su sorpresa fue bastante al encontrar a su profesora sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro, como si estuviese esperándola.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamó apuntándola, sujetando la toalla para que esta no se cayera y la dejara al descubierto. Fue una pregunta demasiado tonta, admitía con algo de vergüenza, pero fue lo único que su cabeza formuló al verla ahí.

— Ume-san se acaba de ir al trabajo, dijo que desayunaras y que fueras a la academia conmigo.—Cerró el libro de golpe, mirando seriamente a la menor.

Yuzu tragó saliva nerviosa, asintiendo; debió imaginar eso, su madre, aunque estuviese enojada, se preocupaba mucho por ella y sus estudios. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y rompió todo contacto visual con la profesora, estaba empezando a sentirse muy incomoda.

Abrió el closet para buscar el uniforme que su madre le había entregado cuando se mudaron. Hizo una mueca de frustración, odiaba a creces el uniforme de la academia Aihara.

— Por favor, ¿podría salir un momento de la habitación? Me voy a vestir.—pidió con el rostro enrojecido. Sentía vergüenza, no dejaría que aquella profesora la observara vestirse como si fuese algo normal.

Mei cerró los ojos mientras cruzaba las piernas.

— No hay de que avergonzarse... Yuzu.—Su nombre siendo dicho por la mayor, provocó un ligero escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas intensificarse.— Una de nuestras próximas clases es sobre anatomía, ¿no es mejor tener clase practica?

"_¿Clase practica?_" pensó sintiendo sus manos temblar levemente, de sus labios se escapaban algunos balbuceos. El recuerdo del beso de la noche anterior vislumbró en sus ojos. Inconscientemente pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sobre sus labios, remarcando el espacio que habían ocupado los labios expertos de su profesora. "_¿Qué demonios significa eso?_"

Mei parecía divertirse con la situación.

— Por favor, salga de la habitación.—pidió una vez más, intentando no parecer afectada por sus palabras, pero por dentro estaba temblando de los nervios.

— No lo haré.—alegó Mei con su tono frío.

Yuzu suspiró, no iba a conseguir nada así.

— Al menos cierre los ojos para no verme.—Ella aún tenía algo de dignidad, en el fondo pero le quedaba. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a su profesora desviar la mirada y abrir nuevamente su libro, retomando su anterior lectura.

Yuzu dejó la toalla a un lado, permitiéndose vestir con tranquilidad, su profesora parecía no observarla en ningún momento y el sonido del pasar de las hojas solo corroboraba su teoría. Pero Mei, aunque sus ojos mirasen las páginas del libro, seguía atenta a los movimientos de su pupila. Pudo observar con lujo y detalle cada parte de su cuerpo, deleitándose con la imagen de la menor.

— Es bueno que cumplas con el reglamento.—comentó pasando página. La gyaru abotonaba su camisa, pasando el chaleco de tono verdusco por sobre sus hombros, bufó arreglando la peluca. "_Usted no hizo lo ayer_" pensó con molestia.

— Si.

Enrolló la toalla de la cintura hacia abajo y caminó a donde estaba la profesora. Tomó la falda, que se hallaba colgada encima de la cama, mientras aflojaba la toalla y se ponía la falda a una velocidad envidiable y a la altura correspondiente. Mei se mordió el labio con inconsciencia, evitando que Yuzu lo notase. La, ahora, castaña se sentó al lado de su profesora, colocándose las medias.

Se peinó de manera rápida, teniendo cuidado con la peluca, agarró su mochila y salió de la habitación. Mei suspiró, cerró el libro y fue detrás de ella. Cuando llegó al comedor, Yuzu estaba devorando su desayuno, apostó que ya había visto la hora y lo tarde que se le estaba haciendo.

Mei sacó una pequeña libreta, anotando más cosas acerca de su pupila. Ese iba a ser un gran día, lo presentía.

* * *

Tanteó con sus dedos la madera de la mesa, bufó con impaciencia, preguntándose de forma mental cuánto tardaría Yuzu en llegar; era la primera vez, después de cinco meses, que Yuzu llegaba tarde a clases.

— ¿No que una gyaru no se saltaba las clases? —pensó en voz alta, mirando hacia la puerta, había algunas chicas sentadas por ahí esperando al profesor. La situación la estaba desesperando, le preocupaba que algo se hubiese pasado en el camino y que esa fuese la razón de por qué llegaba tarde. Observó a través de la ventana, aún había algunas estudiantes recién llegando, y ahí estaban también la actual presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, pero no había rastros de aquella larga cabellera rubia o de sus brillantes ojos verdes por ninguna parte.

La puerta fue abierta mientras ingresaba una joven totalmente desconocida para ella. Tenía el cabello de un castaño más oscuro que ella y la mirada baja mientras caminaba al interior del aula de clases, saludo a algunas compañeras; Harumi jamás la había visto. La chica caminó hasta el final del salón, pasó al lado de Harumin y se sentó justo en el asiento donde, usualmente, se sienta Okogi Yuzuko.

Harumin frunció el ceño.

— Hey chica, ahí se sienta mi amiga.—dijo sin voltear a verla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Lo sé, Harumin.—Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa, reconocía esa voz donde fuera. Volteándose a ver a la susodicha, la agarró de los hombros.

— ¡¿Yuzucchi?!

La chica asintió con una mueca de derrota.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó exaltada, en referencia al nuevo color de cabello y la forma en la que estaba vestida, además de la ausencia de maquillaje. Era todo lo contrario a lo que ella era.

— Harumin...—balbuceó alzando los brazos con la intención de abrazarla.

— Dímelo ahora.—Soltó los hombros de la menor, observándola.

Luego de una larga explicación, siendo interrumpida por Harumin en múltiples ocasiones para hacer comentarios o preguntar; Yuzu se sintió más liberada cuando pudo hablar de ello. Por obviedad, además de vergüenza, omitió la parte donde su profesora robó su primer beso e incluso sobre su extraña mañana.

— Ay Yuzucchi, tienes un enorme problema.—rió ligeramente por la mala suerte de su amiga. Ella asintió, soportar no tener su cabello rubio, ya era un castigo.— No puedes hacer nada con la _Presi_ en tu casa.

"¿_Ahora es la "Presi"_? pensó haciendo una mueca extraña. ¿Cuántos apodos tenía su profesora?

Hablaron sobre tareas y una próxima salida juntas en compañía de Matsuri; el nuevo tema de conversación era sobre el viaje escolar a Kioto para finales de febrero, pero su conversación murió cuando el profesor Amamiya ingresó al aula de clases. Yuzu pasó saliva nerviosa mientras miraba hacia el frente.

— Muy buenos días, señoritas.

Sus ojos parecían no querer alejarse de Yuzu.


	6. Chapter 5

Soltó un resoplido de frustración apenas escuchó el molesto sonido del timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo. Empezó a odiar esa hora cuando le notificaron lo que iba hacer. La gran mayoría de sus compañeras de clase ya se habían marchado del salón, otras permanecían conversando entre sí y algunas terminaban algún deber, todo tan típico.

Recordó que de ahora en adelante su profesora extracurricular, Aihara Mei, tendría que pasar sus horas de almuerzo con ella, ¡con ella! En cierta parte, solo era almorzar con ella, simple. Sin embargo, por su cabeza pasaban múltiples escenarios, unos peores que otros, con respecto a ese encuentro.

Harumin le estaba hablando desde hace un rato, pero ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo iba a pasar eso?, recordó -también- que el profesor Amamiya la había estado observando durante casi toda la clase, brindandole más atención a ella que a sus demás compañeras, además, anunció que faltaría a la hora después del almuerzo puesto que tenía una reunión importante de asunto personal, eso significaba que vería clases con la profesora Mei después del almuerzo.

— ¿Por qué esa cara Yuzucchi? —preguntó Harumin, sacándola de sus profundos pensamientos. Tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta, para después suspirar.

— Hoy pasaré el almuerzo con Aihara-sensei.—Apoyó su frente con la mesa, con ambos brazos a los lados, hablando como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo.

— Oh. ¿En serio?

— Sí, decidieron que también tengo que convivir con ella en las hora de almuerzo, durante horas libres y dos horas después de clase.—dijo con cansancio, incluso tenía horario de que clases iba a ver con ella. Sintió la mano de su amiga acariciar la peluca, como si le estuviese brindando apoyo.— Ya te lo había dicho, Harumin.

— Si que tienes la peor de las suertes, Yuzucchi.—rió la morena sin dejar de acariciar la peluca, eso parecía reconfortar a Yuzu.— Pero Mamá Harumin está aquí para consolarte.

— Gracias, Harumin.—sonrió a medias sintiendo las caricias constantes de su amiga.

Poco después, se levantó de la silla, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a irse del salón, Harumin imitó su acción y la siguió unos momentos después. Los pasillos estaban plagados de estudiantes de distintos años, algunas iban y venían, otras se quedaban en los pasillos riendo y conversando entre sí, y otras leían un libro al mismo tiempo que caminaban. La hora del almuerzo es, quizás, la hora donde más abundan estudiantes.

Intercambió algunas palabras con Harumin durante el trayecto, entre esas que Harumin la iba acompañar durante su encuentro con la profesora, Yuzu no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ello, no iba a lidiar sola con su tormento personal. El resto de su conversación se basó en charlas de compras o en simples bromas típicas de ellas.

En fin, llegaron a su destino con más rapidez de lo usual. Pero cuando cruzaron a ese lugar, no podían evitar escuchar los murmullos mal disimulados de las estudiantes, todo entorno a la antigua Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y futura heredera de la Academia Aihara. Confundidas se miraron entre sí, sin entender muy bien el "escándalo" por ello.

Caminaron un poco, divisando a la profesora leyendo un libro en una de las mesas más apartadas de ahí. Se veía tan concentrada leyendo. Yuzu miró a su amiga con una expresión que decía "_no quiero ir con ella_", pero en un rápido movimiento Harumi tomó su mano y la arrastró para ir a donde estaba Mei.

En todo el camino se podían escuchar los susurros silenciosos, y las miradas dirigidas a la perfecta Aihara Mei, quien parecía hacer caso omiso a toda la atención acumulada en ella.

— No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.—decía en voz baja, sin intentar llamar la atención de las demás. La gyaru "encubierta" rió entre dientes, ignorando las constantes súplicas de su amiga.

— No será tan difícil, Yuzucchi.—aseguró sonriente.

Yuzu hizo una gran cantidad de gestos, intentó soltarse, chantajeó a su amiga en todo el corto camino pero nada consiguió despistar su intención. Nada pudo hacer cuando la vio levantar su vista de aquel libro para mirarla fijamente.

— Okogi-san.—musitó a modo de saludo. Yuzu sintió sus mejillas calentarse súbitamente mientras empezaba a sentirse nerviosa; los ojos de Mei se desviaron a las manos de las chicas, iban tomadas. Arqueó una ceja ante eso.— Taniguchi-san, buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes, Aihara-sensei.—dijo soltando la mano de Harumin y haciendo una reverencia, todo mientras luchaba contra sus nervios traicioneros. Harumin la imitó, sonriendo por la actitud de su amiga, era extraño verla actuar así, ¿debía sospechar de algo?

Tomaron asiento junto a la profesora, sacaron sus almuerzos y se dispusieron a comer.

Fue tranquilo, la profesora solo se hallaba leyendo y rara vez les dirigía el habla o una mirada, haciendo sentir a Yuzu más libre, aunque eso no evitaba que el recuerdo del beso invadiera su mente de vez en cuando.

Pero Mei observaba el comportamiento de su alumna, tomando notas mentales que después iba anotar en su pequeña libreta de observaciones personales. Yuzu conversaba alegremente con Harumin, eran cosas que ella no entienda en los primeros instantes, pero después iba teniendo certeza en cada cosa que decían las adolescentes. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en su libro, su favorito para ser especifico, pero trataba de concentrarse en las frases, o algunos movimientos que hacían tanto Yuzu como su amiga.

Sin embargo, no pudo soportar esa situación por más tiempo.

Había estado notando en el último lapso de tiempo la forma en la que Harumin actuaba alrededor de Yuzu: las risitas, las miradas cómplices entre ellas y los comentarios entre sí. Eso la estaba colmando, intento relajarse, "_Inhala, exhala_" se decía mentalmente, agradeciendo todos esos años de meditación, mas sus dudas se hacían presentes, perdiendo la concentración en su libro. Recordó por un instante lo que Amamiya le había mencionado el día anterior con respecto a esas dos chicas.

_— Esas dos son como una pareja.—rió Amamiya mirando a su prometida, mientras se encargaba de elaborar las preguntas para su siguiente evaluación.— Donde esté una va a estar la otra. Es raro verlas separadas, ¿por qué preguntas?_

_Lucía confundido por su intrepidez en cuanto a la relación de esas dos._

_— Ya veo. No es nada, curiosidad._

Se relamió los labios, dispuesta a formular su pregunta.

— Entonces, ¿ustedes dos están...? —preguntó despegando la vista de su libro favorito, **_Cien años de soledad_**, mirando a las chicas. Harumin, con sus palillos, le estaba dando de su comida a Yuzu y viceversa, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando ella empezó a hablar. Se aclaró la garganta, mirando por un instante hacia otra dirección.— ¿Juntas?

— ¿Ah? —Yuzu balbuceó, con la boca llena de comida. Tosió un poco, mientras Harumin le daba leves palmadas en la espalda.

— Yuzucchi no hables con la comida en la boca.—Harumin la regañó, tomando una servilleta para limpiar los labios de Yuzu, aun bajo la atenta mirada de Aihara Mei.

Mei parecía esperar la respuesta, ignorando la pequeña escena de las dos.

— Esto... no.—respondió Harumin con una risa nerviosa, la mirada de la mayor parecía clavarse en su amiga, Yuzu sentía sus mejillas arder más que nunca, estaba avergonzada.— Yuzucchi y yo somos muy buenas amigas.—sonrió haciendo bolita la servilleta usada.

— Ya veo.

Asintió retomando su lectura, ignoró las miradas confundidas de las menores. Continuaron comiendo, ignoraron el extraño e incomodo silencio que rodeó a las tres.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sonó el timbre que indicaba que la hora del almuerzo había finalizado. Algunas estudiantes habían abandonado el lugar.

— Permiso.—Mei se levantó, guardó su libro y se dirigió a Yuzu, quien aun estaba masticado.— Nos vemos en clase, Okogi-san.

Tragó y asintió nerviosa.

— S...si.

Harumin y ella observaron como la profesora se iba lentamente y como los murmullos la envolvían nuevamente. Se apresuraron en terminar de comer, guardaron todo y se dispusieron a irse del lugar.

Caminaron por los pasillos conversando sobre trivialidades, riendo de algunas ocasionales y sobre su salida el próximo sábado. Pero, a pesar del ambiente reconfortante que le daba su mejor amiga, una duda la seguía carcomiendo. ¿Por qué Mei se besaría con Amamiya sin siquiera ser algo? La foto del beso seguía guardada en la galería de su teléfono y la estuvo observando la noche anterior, la duda la estuvo matando y se entretuvo analizando la dichosa foto. Mas no había nada que la resolviese.

— Hey Harumin...—la llamó en voz baja, haciendo que esta detuviera su caminar para mirarla con ojos atentos. Se fijó si no había nadie en los alrededores, no quería que más personas se enterasen de eso, o siquiera que otro profesor escuchase.— Tengo una duda.

La confusión podía leerse en el rostro de Harumin, quien se giró completamente para hablar con su mejor amiga.

— ¿Cuál?

Se mordió el labio inferior, esa duda la estaba matando muy lentamente.

— Aihara-sensei... ¿está involucrada con alguien?

Sorpresa. Sorpresa era lo que había en el rostro de Harumin. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos mientras no dejaba de mirar a Yuzu.

— Yuzucchi... ¿acaso no sabes que la Presi está comprometida?

La expresión en el rostro de Yuzu delataba su ignorancia ante el tema. "_¿Comprometida?_" la frase no salía de su cabeza, Aihara Mei, su tutora, estaba comprometida.

— Me sorprende Yuzucchi.—sonrió Harumin acariciando la cabeza de la menos alta.— No hasta hace mucho se hizo público, pero se rumoreaba que era desde hace mucho. Salió en revistas, también se pasó por las noticias, en todos los medios de hecho. Me sorprende que no lo sepas, fue todo un... ¡boom!, un show.

— No... no lo sabía. ¿Con quién está comprometida?

— Bueno, no mencionaron con quien estaba comprometida, pero se rumorea que con un profesor élite de una familia muy influyente.

Yuzu asintió, el tema se dejó ahí.

* * *

Había pasado un día desde la última vez que entró a ese salón de clases, leyó una vez más el nombre del aula, b-12, mientras dudaba en tocar la puerta. Sabía que, o quién, se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, esperándola pacientemente. Las palmas de Yuzu estaban sudorosas, intentó desesperadamente secarlas con su falda, pero eso no quitaba la incomoda sensación de calor en su cuerpo. Podía sentir su cara enrojecer, ¿ella hablaría del beso robado la noche anterior? o ¿ella daría las clases con total normalidad?

"_Ella está comprometida_" Se recordó una vez más "_Ese beso no significó nada_" Dolía admitirlo pero era cierto, su primer beso no significó nada. "_Y ahora no paro de pensar en ella, ¡¿qué me pasa?!_" Ladeó la cabeza varias veces alejando esos pensamientos, pero sabía que seguían presentes a como de lugar.

Suspiró y estiró su brazo hasta la puerta de metal, dudando si tocar o no. Tomó valor y tocó la puerta dos veces, escuchando el ligero "_Pase_" desde dentro. Abrió con cuidado e ingresó al aula, Mei estaba sentada en su escritorio ordenando algunos papeles, eso hizo que Yuzu suspirase aliviada.

Ella se sentó en el mismo asiento del día anterior, justo en frente de Mei. Era sorprendente la cantidad de hojas que sacaba y acomodaba, todo de manera uniforme, y todo sin dejar de observarla con detenimiento. Hasta cierto punto, eso era espeluznante.

— Esto... ¿qué veremos hoy, Aihara-sensei? —Entrelazó sus dedos con una expresión nerviosa y las mejillas coloradas.

— Hoy veremos ecuaciones de primer grado.—respondió tomando una hoja en especifico, dejando el resto dentro del maletín. Abrió el cajón del escritorio, sacó un marcador de tinta negra y un borrador para el pizarrón.— Si nos da tiempo, veremos las bases del siguiente tema. Así que, por favor, saca tu libreta y presta atención.

Ella asintió. Sacó su libreta especial, solo para sus clases con Mei, un lápiz, sacapuntas y un borrador, luego miró a su profesora, esperando a que ella iniciara la clase.

Mei le dio la espalda y comenzó a escribir los ejemplos con los que le iba a explicar a Yuzu, sintiendo todo el movimiento detrás de ella. Estaba muy consciente de la presencia de ella. Los ejemplos con los que iba a explicar cómo hacer una ecuación de primer grado eran sencillos, para ella por supuesto, e iba a tratar de ser lo más clara posible con su alumna para no dejar dudas.

La de cabellera azabache detuvo su escritura, volteándose a ver a Yuzu.

— No quiero que copies esto.—ordenó en tono serio, notando como ella se sobresaltaba.— Aun.—continuó, colocándole la tapa al marcador para seguir hablando.— Primero te dictaré los conceptos básicos, luego explicaré y después anotaras, ¿queda claro?

Yuzu asintió, deteniendo su lápiz para prestar atención.

Mei sonrió mientras terminaba de escribir. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se giró aclarándose la garganta para empezar a dictar su primera clase, como tal. La chica tomaba apuntes de cada cosa que decía, mostrando genuina motivación digna de un buen estudiante. Pero mas que atenta por la explicación, Yuzu estaba dedicándose a observar a su profesora; vestía una blusa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, dejando expuestos sus antebrazos y manos, una corbata negra (parte del uniforme reglamentario de la Academia), una falda lápiz oscura que dejaba a la vista sus largas y suaves piernas, haciendo que Yuzu tragase saliva e perdiera la concentración más de una vez.

Pero algo más llamó su atención, y no fue su vestimenta. Harumin le había dicho que Mei se hallaba comprometida con un profesor élite, en especifico Amamiya (ella ya lo sabía por el beso que ambos se dieron), pero no veía en ninguno de sus dedos su anillo de compromiso o algo que denotase su compromiso.

"_No trae puesto su anillo de compromiso... ¿por qué será?_" Dejó de copiar por un momento, no iba a preguntar por ello porque no era algo en lo que ella debiera involucrarse mas las dudas la estaban consumiendo. Pronto la voz se la profesora se hizo cada vez más distante, llegando al punto de que no la escuchó después, tan solo se concentró en la manera en la que se movían sus labios e inconscientemente se llevó las yemas de los dedos a los labios.

— La clase terminó, Okogi-san.—Ella estaba parada delante suyo, con su maletín oscuro en su mano izquierda, observarla con detenimiento.

— ¿Ah?

Desde ahí supo que no había entendido la última explicación y que esa noche se acostaría tarde intentando entender algo del tema.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa esa noche, no se sorprendió al no encontrar a su madre. Horas antes, le había mandado un mensaje avisando que no iba a llegar puesto que tendría turno nocturno. Su profesora no había venido con ella debido a un "asunto" personal, ella tuvo que venirse sola durante todo el trayecto.

Bostezó con cansancio, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada. Se adentró en el apartamento, encontrándose con todas las luces apagadas y una pequeña nota, en la mesa del comedor, escrita por su madre indicando lo que había y no había para preparar la cena. Yuzu tendría que ir a comprar algunos ingredientes.

Fue directo a su cuarto, encendió la luz mientras caminaba por el interior de la habitación. Estaba ordenada. Dejó su bolso en el suelo, al lado de la cama que compartía con su profesora a la hora de dormir. Se quitó la peluca con cuidado, dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera rubia cual oro resplandeciente, gentilmente fue quitándose el suéter y camisa que formaban parte del uniforme de la Academia, quedando solo en sostén y falda. No le preocupaba pasear semidesnuda por la casa, de todos modos, no había nadie además de ella ahí.

— Hoy fue agotador.—murmuró yendo en dirección a la puerta del cuarto, saldría por un vaso de agua antes de ir a bañarse y vestirse para salir a comprar los ingredientes que le faltaban para la cena.

Tarareaba por lo bajo una de sus canciones favoritas. Pasó por la sala de estar hasta el comedor, tomó un vaso de cristal de la alacena, abrió la nevera y sacó una jarra de agua, llenó el vaso hasta la mitad y volvió a colocar la jarra en su lugar.

Bebió lentamente, repasando las cosas que habían sucedido ese día. No eran muchas pero la hacían reflexionar seriamente.

— Así que... está comprometida.—murmuró dejando el vaso, ahora vacío, en el mostrador.— Si es así, entonces... ¿por qué me besó?

Aun no estaba tranquila, necesitaba una respuesta a eso, a ese beso que tanto la había marcado. Enjuagó el vaso, lo secó y dejó en lugar donde lo había sacado. Revisó la nevera una vez más, haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que iba a comprar, haría la sopa de curry que su madre le había enseñado hacer cuando apenas estaba empezando aprender a cocinar.

— Espero que a Aihara-sensei le guste el curry.—dijo cerrando la nevera y saliendo de la cocina.

Tenía la mayoría de los ingredientes, solo faltaba un par de especias y unas cosillas extras. Se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación compartida, mas el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y un sonoro "_Ya llegué_" resonaron en ese apartamento, haciendo que su cuerpo, de repente, se paralizara. Ya había llegado la nueva dueña de sus pensamientos, Aihara Mei.

Y pasó por esa puerta, cargando con su maletín. Su rostro tan serio pasó a uno de sorpresa más rápido de lo que pensó.

— Oko...—Sus ojos se detienen a mirar a su alumna en esas fachas. La recorrió de pies a cabeza, bebiendo de esa imagen.—... gi-san.

Los nervios llegaron pronto al cuerpo de la rubia, sintiendo su rostro teñirse de todas las variantes de rojo. Sus palmas empezaron a sudar más de lo usual mientras sus labios articulaban balbuceos no entendibles.

— ¡Aihara-sensei! —gritó cubriendo sus pechos con ambos brazos y cerraba los ojos por la vergüenza. Los ojos de Mei estaban ligeramente mas abiertos, sin dejar de observar a su alumna.— Yo... yo... ¡Estaré en el cuarto!

Y huyó, dejando atónita a la mujer de cabello oscuro como la noche.

"_Acaso su cabelllo era... ¿rubio?_" Frunció el ceño, recuperándose del asombro. Juraba que cuando la vio marcharse su cabello seguía siendo castaño.

Lo iba averiguar.


	7. Chapter 6

La rubia se apresuró en cambiarse de atuendo, después de evadir a su profesora y tomar un baño lo más rápido posible. Se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en el cuarto, no importaba desde que ángulo se viese, no terminaba de convencerse de la vestimenta que había escogido, pero tenía que salir a comprar lo que faltaba para hacer la cena cuanto antes, para empezar a hacer sus obligaciones y estudiar arduamente.

Hizo una lista mental de lo que le faltaba mientras buscaba el dinero necesario, no era mucho pero a fin de cuentas era importante para la elaboración del platillo; prepararía una de sus especialidades, la sopa de curry que su madre le había enseñado en sus inicios cuando estaba aprendiendo a cocinar. Al menos esperaba que su profesora disfrutara de la comida picante y valorara su esfuerzo en la cocina.

Salió de la habitación conteniendo el aliento. A su mente vino la escena de hace unos minutos, sabía que estaba en un pequeño gran problema con respecto a su cabellera rubia, ¿cómo planeaba explicarle a Mei que su cabello había vuelto a ser de ese color tan llamativo? Exhaló con una mueca de frustración adornando sus labios. Caminó a paso lento por el pasillo, cuidando que sus pasos no sonasen más de la cuenta, llegando hasta la sala-comedor, ahí, se hallaba su profesora.

Observó a Mei abriendo el refrigerador para sacar una jarra y servirse un vaso de agua, pero al notar su presencia se giró a verla, colocando la jarra de agua en el lugar de donde la había tomado y cerrando el refrigerador con cuidado. Todo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— Hay que ir a comprar para hacer la cena.—Habló con voz monótona, bebiendo de su vaso de agua y se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina, con su mirada aún fija en ella. Esa mujer parece tener un interés en ella que superaba mucho sus expectativas.

— Lo sé.—respondió ella con timidez disimulada, desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor, recordando que ella la había visto semidesnuda hace unos minutos. Para ocultar su vergüenza, miró si tenía la cantidad correcta de dinero en su bolsa antes de mirar a la profesora con nervios.— Saldré a comprar lo que falta y vendré rápido. Espéreme aquí, ¿_Okay_, Aihara-sensei?

La profesora le dedicó una mirada intensa, como si estuvieras analizando.

— Una menor de edad no puede salir así como así a estas horas... Yuzu.—ilustró, dejando el vaso vacío en el mostrador. Yuzu sintió un escalofrío en su espalda baja con la mención de su nombre, aún no se acostumbraba a la manera en la que esa mujer decía su nombre.- Te acompañaré.-sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y estaba a punto de refutar.

— Pero...

— Sin peros.—concluyó con seriedad. Se alejó de la barra, tomó su maletín oscuro y se marchó por el pasillo, pasando por el lado de Yuzu sin argumentar más nada. La rubia soltó un pesado suspiro, sin saber ahora que hacer.

Mei se detuvo a medio camino, y dirigiéndose a la rubia, quien estaba de espaldas y frunciendo los labios, en señal de disgusto por su decisión.

— Luego me explicarás ese cambio de cabello.

Y siguió con su camino a la habitación compartida. Yuzu tragó saliva nerviosa, asintiendo lentamente. ¿Ahora que iba a responder? No podía simplemente decir "_¡Me lo acabo de teñir!_" cuando no llevaba menos de dos horas de haber salido de clases. Su respiración era pesaba, mientras se dedicaba a esperar a la profesora. Se distrajo lo mejor que pudo mirando su teléfono, respondiendo algunas notificaciones en sus redes sociales y verificando algún nuevo mensaje, tenía un par nuevo de Harumin y Matsuri; cuando Mei estuvo lista, salieron del apartamento y tomaron rumbo al supermercado.

* * *

El camino hacia el supermercado fue rápido y sin prisas, sin embargo, ninguna habló durante el trayecto. Ingresaron a la tienda de víveres y se dispusieron a comprar lo que faltaba. Recorrieron algunos pasillos hasta llegar al de productos naturales. Yuzu pudo sentir la mirada gélida de su profesora sobre ella, analizando cada movimiento que hacía y se aseguró de que estaba formulando ideas sobre su cambio radical de cabello.

"Algo que tendré que explicar" pensaba con agobio y una expresión cansada. Debió tener un poco más de cuidado al momento de cambiarse y más al quitarse la peluca, después de todo, tenía una mujer adicta a obedecer las reglas y ella había roto una.

Tomó un par de cosas de un estante y las colocó en su canasta, pasando por los demás estantes para visualizar mejor los precios.

— ¿Solo eso compraras? —Preguntó la mujer de cabellera azabache alzando una ceja, miró las compras de la rubia, solo eran un par de especias y condimentos. La rubia asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Los demás ingredientes están en la casa, Aihara-sensei.—contestó sosteniendo la canasta con una de sus manos mientras tomaba el otro ingrediente. Buscó con la mirada lo último de su lista mental y lo echó a la canasta.— Yo cocino.—Mei la seguía de cerca, cruzada de brazos y con su rostro rígido, mientras asentía sin opinar más al respecto.

Se dirigieron a la caja registradora, hicieron la fila para pagar mientras esperaban en silencio. Cuando llegó su turno, pagaron por las cosas y salieron del supermercado a paso veloz, en dirección al departamento.

Al poco tiempo de llegar al apartamento, Yuzu se puso manos a la obra y empezó a elaborar la cena para ella y para Mei, mientras que la pelinegra ponía la mesa para luego sentarse y quedarse observando a la menor cocinar, por si ocurría algún tipo de accidente. Admiraba sus habilidades culinarias, se notaba que poseía destreza en esa materia, como si fuese su campo. Una sonrisa de orgullo se formó en sus labios, notando el brillo especial en los ojos de Yuzu al momento de cocinar; le gustaba y mucho.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, se propusieron a comer. Todo transcurrió en silencio, como habitualmente hacían, sin ningún tipo de señal de iniciar una conversación. Después de cenar, Yuzu se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras la profesora se dirigía al cuarto para hacer una de sus clases nocturnas, para compensar su falta de atención en la clase de esa tarde. Terminada su labor con los platos, Yuzu tomó una ducha rápida, se colocó su ropa de dormir y se dirigió a la habitación compartida.

Tomó aliento antes de tocar e ingresar a la habitación. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, tensa. Dentro de la alcoba, se hallaba su profesora sentada en el suelo, leyendo el mismo libro de esa tarde con una expresión concentrada

— Buenas noches, Aihara-sensei.

La pelinegra asintió, indicándole que tomase asiento para empezar la clase nocturna antes de irse a dormir. El tema, trigonometría nuevamente.

Mei dio una rápida explicación, diciendo exactamente lo mismo de esa tarde y le ofreció un libro para que aclarara mejor sus dudas. Pero aun así la joven no comprendía nada y, en cambio, su confusión aumentó aún más.

Sus ojos parecían fijos en el grueso libro de trigonometría que Mei había puesto delante de ella, al lado de su cuaderno de clases normales. Una mueca de desconcierto se formó en sus labios, e hizo un puchero mirando a su profesora. La mirada seria que esta le dirigió le recomendó que se mantuviera en silencio, leyese el libro y que tomara apuntes, como un buen estudiante haría.

Tras varios minutos leyendo, no lograba concentrarse en su lectura, las letras comenzaban a ser confusas y sentía jaqueca.

— Waah...—bostezó, cansada y aburrida. Captó la atención de Mei, quien había dejado de lado su lectura y se encontraba ordenando unos papeles importantes de la academia. Sus ojos se desviaron de su actividad y se concentraron en su alumna, brindándole una mirada seria y con una ligera pizca de decepción.

— ¿Vas a concentrarte de una vez en esto? Tendrás una prueba con Amamiya-san dentro de unos días para demostrar tu avance con respecto a mis clases. Si estoy aquí ayudándote a repasar un tema que ya has visto y aprendido, es por tu bien, Yuzuko.

Y volvía la Reina de hielo. Cada vez estaba captando por qué Harumin la llamaba así, ¡por Dios! esa mujer parecía ser más fría que el polo norte y el polo sur juntos. Indiferente, insensible, y tantos sinónimos para ellos. Ella parecía estar hecha de hielo, apostaba que su corazón no era más que un tempano de hielo congelado permanentemente.

—...—El silencio fue la respuesta por parte de la rubia. A pesar de que su profesora lo decía de forma despiadada, tenía toda la razón. Conocía la situación en la que estaba, ese era apenas su primer año y ya llevaba sus materias por los suelos; desde que se había transferido a la Academia Aihara no había mostrado indicios de querer ser una buena estudiante, era todo menos eso, o al menos hasta su madre hizo que Mei entrara a su vida como su profesora extracurricular.

Era horrible admitirlo pero, si Mei no hubiera aparecido, lo que le hubiera esperado era una expulsión de la academia.

Sus ojos se posaron en su profesora, ella se puso un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, llevándolo hasta la punta de su oreja izquierda, jugueteando con él. La joven Yuzu estuvo al tanto de todos los movimientos que hizo su profesora. Sus ojos volvieron al cuaderno y al libro frente a ella, y suspiró, volviendo a su labor de estudiar. Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, Mei anotaba algunas cosas, ordenaba y miraba a su estudiante cada cierto tiempo, observando sus facciones frustradas por no resolver un ejercicio.

El tiempo se iba sin que ambas dijesen alguna palabra, se escuchaba de fondo el pasar de las hojas de Mei y el constante golpeteo del lápiz de Yuzu contra su cuaderno, pensando la respuesta correcta para ese problema de trigonometría, ¿cómo iba a sacar la hipotenusa si siquiera tenía la medida del cateto adyacente? Casi una hora después, luego de terminar su trabajo de ordenar, Mei retomó su libro y se sentó a leer delante de Yuzu, analizándola cada cierto momento.

La rubia, por más que intentaba concentrarse en su cuaderno, sus ojos terminaban desviándose al perfecto perfil de su profesora extracurricular. Su piel tan blanca como pálida y lucía suave al tacto, esos fríos ojos amatistas que parecían ver a través de todo y a la vez con un brillo de sabiduría, ¿tal vez por su edad y conocimiento?, su cabello largo y liso, negro y sedoso. Ella era una obra de arte en todo el esplendor de la frase. La baba se le caía, literalmente, cada vez que la observaba con detenimiento, porque, con cada vista la curiosidad y el anhelo por saber más de ella se volvía insoportable. Y sus labios… eran suaves y cálidos, tan contrarios a su personalidad fría, y se descubrió añorando que ella la volviera besar.

"_¡No!_ " Exclamó en su mente, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, no podía estar pensando así sobre ella ¡se suponía que no soportaba a esa mujer tan fría como el invierno! No quería besarla, no quería tenerla cerca "_Esto no está bien_ "

Pero ahí volvían a estar sus ojos, lejos de prestar atención a su tarea para estar concentrados en observar a la profesora.

Captaba ligeras características de ella, la manera inconsciente en la que pasaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, como apretaba sus labios y esa mirada que parecía cortar cualquier cosa. Confirmaba más que nunca las palabras de Harumi, **Reina del hielo** era el apodo perfecto para Aihara Mei. Ella parecía ser un poco soberbia, la personificación de insensibilidad, ella tenía una expresión gélida, también, una mirada aguda. Ella era demasiado estricta para su gusto, pero poseía un aura atrayente.

Yuzu mordió su labio inferior, contemplando a su profesora. Mei parecía estar concentrada en su lectura, su postura seria, estricta, se mantuvo rígida y esa mirada que parecía ver a través de todo y de cualquier cosa seguía fija en su lectura y en el pasar de las páginas. La rubia, desde hace minutos, había renunciado a resolver el ejercicio, por supuesto que seguía confundida pero las palabras morían en su garganta, sin atreverse a pronunciar algo con respecto a su duda de matemática a su profesora.

Pero su nota valía de eso… no tenía opciones.

— Aihara-sensei.—Su voz pronunció eso de forma suave y titubeante, con el lápiz temblando entre sus dedos. La mayor levantó la vista de su libro e hizo un ademán para que esta continuara.— No entiendo esta parte...

Mei suspiró, cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, para atender a su alumna. Se acercó a la chica y se colocó a su lado, tomando el cuaderno y un bolígrafo para proceder a explicar y resolver la duda de Yuzu.

— ¿En qué? —Cuestionó manteniendo ese tono gélido que empezaba a erizar los vellos de Yuzu. La mujer veía su cuaderno mientras la joven rubia tragó saliva nerviosa, la voz de su profesora más esa mirada y la atención que estaba brindando, estaba haciendo de su cabeza un completo desorden.

Meditó unos segundos, procediendo a señalar la causa de su confusión.

— Ese ejercicio es un poco complicado de responder, Yuzu, comprendo tu confusión. Primero despejamos...

Y volvía sumergirse en su ensoñación. Podía observar los labios de su profesora moverse, y de vez en cuando seguía el movimiento de sus manos conforme explicaba. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de su profesora rozarle sutilmente, sentía un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos y su piel tenía la impresión de estar hirviendo. Ella no podía controlar esa desbordante emoción de su cuerpo, la sensación de parecer flotar en el aire.

Los labios de Mei se movían de manera lenta, a medida que desarrollaba su explicación, pero, aunque estuviese a una distancia reducida de Yuzu, las palabras no eran captadas por la joven de dieciséis años. Ella estaba sumergida en su fantasía, admirando la belleza natural que poseía la mayor, sintiéndose avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos y la dirección en la que estos iban.

— ¿Has entendido? —Yuzu asintió, inconscientemente.

Pero ella sabía que eso era una vil mentira.

* * *

— ¿Por qué esa cara, Yuzucchi? —Sonrió Harumin, al ver la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes. Ella traía la peluca y desde que había llegado al salón, tan solo se echó en su asiento con una expresión abatida y sin ánimos de entablar conversación con nadie.

— Tengo examen en unos días y no entendí nada, y ya me lo explicaron varias veces.—respondió ella casi en un susurro lamentable. Seguía arrepintiéndose de haberse fijado más en su profesora en su explicación.

Yuzu, por lo general, era una chica bastante torpe y su concentración brillaba por su ausencia, pero delante de esa mujer, se desconocía a sí misma por completo.

Harumin se inclinó sobre su pupitre, mirando mejor a su amiga y su sufrir.

— ¿Qué tema te está dando la Presi? —cuestionó, y arqueó una ceja, sin entender cuál tema podía hacer que su compañera se sintiera de esa manera e hiciera decaer su estado de ánimo.

— Trigonometría... y no sé nada, Harumin.

Por pura curiosidad, la chica tomó el bolso de Yuzu, rebuscó entre sus cosas, con cuidado sacó el cuaderno de sus clases especiales y comenzó a hojearlo con calma, yendo hacia su última clase.

— Simplemente mi mente se cierra cuando se trata de ese tema... –siguió hablando la chica Okogi, suspirando en el proceso.- Y cuando Aihara-sensei me explica tampoco logro concentrarme, mi mente divaga mucho y me pierdo... ¡y no entiendo nada! —su voz se escuchaba desesperada. Podía escuchar el pasar de las páginas y suspirar decaída. Veía su fin pasar frente a sus ojos.

— Oh.—Taniguchi se detuvo en una página en específico, estaba escrita por la perfecta caligrafía de Aihara Mei y dedujo de inmediato que esa era la "explicación" que decía Yuzu.— Yo entiendo esto, mi hermana me lo enseñó antes de entrar a preparatoria, es sencillo, Yuzucchi.—le sonrió mientras le mostraba le cuaderno.— Puedo explicarte.

La cara de Yuzu pasó de ser una deprimente mueca a iluminarse como si lo más hermoso del planeta acabase de ocurrir delante de sus ojos.

— ¡Me salvas, Harumin! —Y sin pensarlo mucho, abrazó por el cuello a la más alta.— ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Por favor, explícame!

Las mejillas de la chica de hebras castañas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa sincera a su amiga y asentía lentamente. Yuzu soltó a Harumin y se sentó mejor en su asiento, dispuesta a escucharla y prestarle atención, Harumin tomó un lápiz y el cuaderno de clases especiales de Yuzu, para comenzar a explicarle. Esta vez, Yuzu se esforzó en prestarle atención a Harumin y pronto comenzó a entender el tema con sencillez, sintiéndose confiada. "_Harumin debió ser mi profesora desde un principio_" Pensaba mientras escuchaba atentamente la voz de su amiga, sin perderse como lo hacía con Mei.

Pero pronto la clase especial de Harumin se vio interrumpida con la entrada del profesor Amamiya al aula.

— ¡De pie! —De inmediato Harumin y Yuzu se acomodaron mejor en sus respectivos asientos y obedecieron la orden, antes de decir un sonoro "_¡Buenos días, Amamiya-sensei!_"

El profesor se posicionó delante de su escritorio y recorrió, con la mirada, el aula de clases. Sus ojos se detuvieron precisamente en una de las alumnas que se sentaba al lado de la ventana, Okogi Yuzuko, y solo sonrió atrevido. El profesor Amamiya era guapo y joven, amado y admirado por todas sus alumnas, pero para desconcierto de todas, estaba comprometido con la heredera de la familia Aihara. Y la chica que estaba mirando en ese momento, Okogi Yuzuko, los había descubierto a él y a su prometida hace un par de días. Pronto dio la orden de que se sentaran y comenzó a dictar su clase, matemática.

— Muy bien, por favor, realicen los ejercicios de la página 14 de su libro de matemática.—ordenó antes de sentarse en el lugar del profesor y mirar a sus estudiantes obedecer su orden.

Yuzu se sintió intimidada, comenzaba a notar las extrañas miradas que el profesor le dirigía y solo pensaba en salir lo más pronto posible de esa aula de clases. Las matemáticas nunca habían sido su fuerte y en las veces anteriores, antes de la llegada de Aihara Mei a su vida, solía dormirse en esa clase. Pero ahora era distinto, tenía que estar atenta si o si, o las consecuencias serían graves para ella.

A pesar de eso, todavía contaba con el contratiempo de su profesor, quien no dejaba de observarla atentamente, y parecía tener algo en su contra.

"_Necesito salir de aquí_" pensaba agobiada, observando su cuaderno con desgano.

* * *

Después de la incómoda clase, continuó su clase especial con Harumin en el almuerzo, le agradecía mucho por ello y le prometió una salida de compras si aprobaba su examen. Entre la explicación de Harumi y las ocasionales charlas, Yuzu se fijó en la hora y cuando el reloj marcó la hora de sus clases extracurriculares, ella se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió al aula donde veía esas dichosas clases. Ahora estaba más motivada después de esa explicación.

En el trayecto al aula de clases, se encontró con su profesora yendo en la misma dirección, y caminó al lado de ella en completo silencio, siendo los pasos de su acompañante y los suyos el único sonido en ese pasillo desierto.

Una vez llegaron al salón, Yuzu fue la primera en entrar y sentarse en su habitual asiento, delante del escritorio de la profesora. Mientras, Mei se encargaba de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con cuidado. La chica de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro, que rebotó en el apacible silencio del aula de clases.

— Buenas tardes, Aihara-sensei.—saludó ella en tono cortés. "_Eran buenas_" pensó para sí misma casi lamentándose.

— Buenas tardes.

La profesora se dirigió a su puesto, esa tarde la clase iba a ser reducida porque sería la última antes de que Amamiya la evaluara, después de esa evaluación continuarían sus clases extracurriculares con normalidad. Pero en una reciente charla con el nombrado, salió el tema de Okogi Yuzuko. Amamiya sugería una rotunda expulsión de la chica por meterse en asuntos personales y privados tanto de él como de Mei, pero ella argumentó que debieron tener cuidado y que esa zona, a pesar de ser poco recurrente por las estudiantes, seguía dentro del plantel educativo y ambos estaban violando las normas.

Fue una discusión en la que Mei salió teniendo la razón, por lo tanto ese asunto no sería expuesto a su abuelo, el presidente de la Academia Aihara.

— Amamiya-san me ha mencionado que has estado prestando más atención a su clase. Eso es grato de saber.—habló con su voz monótona, llamando la atención de la chica con peluca.— Ya se ha fijado la fecha para tu evaluación, es mañana.—siguió, y sacó un par de papeles y un marcador de su maletín oscuro.— Por hoy solo serán prácticas.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la pizarra para copiar los cálculos matemáticos que Yuzu iba a resolver. Copió seis y se detuvo para mirarla.

— Por ahora, resuelve estos.—Yuzu asintió.

Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que hacía Mei, y cuando vio los ejercicios copiados en la pizarra, sintió una especie de confianza que antes no había sentido, estaba infinitamente agradecida con su mejor amiga y su breve explicación, si salía bien en los ejercicios de ese día, dedicaría toda su victoria a Harumi.

Mei vio la determinación en el mirar de Yuzu, se veía tan decidida, una mirada que no le había visto desde que comenzaron sus clases. Esperaba que el acuerdo de dichas clases de verdad estuviesen funcionando en esa chica de dieciséis años; sus calificaciones eran bajas y su concentración al estudiar era nula, todo como le había dicho Ume a su padre cuando le informó que le daría clases extracurriculares a la rubia.

Conocía a la familia Okogi desde que era una niña, su padre, Aihara Shou, era muy amigo de la madre de Yuzu, Ume, y por supuesto, no era raro que terminara conociendo a la pequeña de Ume. Iba a cumplir seis años de edad cuando conoció al bebé Yuzu, de escaso tiempo de haber nacido. Le pareció la bebé más linda que sus ojos inocentes habían visto, y su padre la siguió trayendo a la casa de los Okogi para que la visitara, claro, sin interrumpir sus estudios.

Cuando Mei cumplió once años de edad, se alejó un poco de la familia Okogi, una tragedia había surcado su vida y no sabía realmente como afrontarlo más que encerrarse en sí misma. Cuando estaba terminando primaria, su padre había decidido marcharse del país, lejos de los prejuicios de la familia Aihara, en busca de emociones nunca antes experimentadas. Por supuesto, él le pidió casi desesperado que se fueran juntos, pero ella, se negó y decidió quedarse a proteger el legado de su familia. Su padre respetó su decisión.

Ella, al final, se había quedado sola. Ume la visitaba cada cierto tiempo, ofreciéndole un poco de apoyo por las acciones tan impulsivas de su padre, y para alegrarle un poco sus días, le mostraba un par de fotografías de la creciente Okogi Yuzuko de apenas cinco años. Era una niña sonriente y feliz, a pesar de haber perdido a su padre a los tres años de edad, y parecía que había teñido su cabello de un inusual color rubio, pero le encantó como combinaba con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Mei quedó prendada de ella conforme la veía crecer, y cuando cumplió dieciséis años de edad y Yuzu apenas diez años, se descubrió a sí misma amando a esa niña, a pesar de que estaba moralmente mal visto. Ella se reconcilió con su padre cuando cumplió dieciocho años, y ahora tenían una relación menos tensa. Y ahora, a punto de cumplir veintidós años, sus sentimientos por esa joven seguían siendo igual de intensos.

Un suave llamado la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, delante de ella se hallaba Okogi Yuzuko mostrándole su cuaderno. Lo tomó entre sus manos y revisó los ejercicios que había resuelto la chica. El primero de ellos lo había resuelto a la perfección, pero en el resto tuvo fallos notorios, eran los errores que ella cometía continuamente. Suspiró dejando el cuaderno sobre el escritorio mientras se quitaba los lentes de lectura.

— ¿Y cómo salí, Aihara-sensei? —la voz de la joven derrochaba una emoción que antes no había escuchado y sus ojos se iluminaban de ilusión, como si su respuesta fuese la cura a una enfermedad mortal.

Pero tenía que responder con la cruda verdad, era su profesora después de todo, ella tenía que mejorar si de verdad quería avanzar

— Algunos procedimientos estaban bien, pero cometiste el mismo error de siempre.—su voz era suave, carente de alteración distinguible. Las ilusiones que la joven Okogi se había formulado en su mente, quedaron echas pedazos ante la insensible respuesta de su profesora.— Mejora para la próxima, Yuzu.

Todo su esfuerzo se había ido con esas palabras. El esfuerzo que Harumin había invertido en ella para explicarle… se sentía decepcionada de sí misma.

— ¡Esos ejercicios no tenían una respuesta! —exclamó irritada. Estaba dispuesta a iniciar una discusión con su profesora extracurricular, quien parecía no querer lidiar con ella en ese momento.— ¿¡Cómo iba a saber…—pero algo la calló de manera apresurada.

Unos suaves y cálidos labios se posicionaron sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento y la posibilidad de formular una respuesta coherente, haciéndole perder una vez más la razón. Aihara Mei la besaba a un ritmo lento, y casi podía decidir que dulce, pero inesperado. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos incapaz de comprender la acción que estaba realizando su profesora, incapaz de reaccionar… era como esa vez cuando habló sobre su encuentro con Amamiya.

"_Es como esa vez_" pensó con amargura, cediendo al lento vaivén que tenía su profesora sobre sus labios. Cuando finalmente cerró los ojos, el beso terminó, y su profesora se separó lentamente de ella, tratando de regularizar su propia respiración mientras le dirigía una dura mirada que transmitía una frialdad que helaba sus huesos y cortaba su respiración.

— Suerte en tu examen con Amamiya-san.

La chica de ojos verdes no supo que sentir, o decir, al respecto, entre el beso desesperado y el calor sofocante que sentía en su pecho, la dejaron sin habla, aturdida. No supo en que momento su profesora abandonó el aula de clases, ni el momento en que su corazón le traicionó y empezó a latir feroz al recordar el instante vivido junto a esa mujer.

Cuando regresó en sí y se vio sola en el aula, solo se dejó caer contra el escritorio de la profesora. Unas tibias lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, se sentía débil en ese momento, frágil. Sus pensamientos eran latentes en su cabeza y sus sentimientos parecían ser inalcanzables. No quería pensar en esa verdad desastrosa, el cruel y amargo giro que había dado su vida, el destino que jamás había esperado…Yuzu se había dado cuenta de algo horrible, algo fatal…

Llevó su mano hacia su pecho, encima de donde debería estar su corazón, y estrujó, entre su puño cerrado, el uniforme de la academia Aihara.

— Esto es amor…—murmuró entre sollozos incontrolables, sintiendo como su alma se desgarraba en cada lágrima. La verdad le dolía, le quemaba la piel.— Me enamoré de Aihara Mei…

Y ya no había vuelta atrás.


End file.
